A Marriage of Equals
by SlightlyPsychoPrincess
Summary: Not HBP compatible. Hermione is returning to Hogwarts with a little something extra. How will she, and a certain Head Boy, cope with the coming changes? And what about Voldemort? HrD, other pairings.DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: My first HP fic so... well please review!! I hope you guys enjoy. No A/N at the end this chapter, it being the first. The content of most of the books is really leaning toward the irrelevant side seeing as this fiction was in the process of being typed before the sixth book was even out. Yours Truly.

**Chapter One **

Ginny stared wide-eyed at the girl across from her. This was not happening.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she stressed again. Hermione rolled her eyes as she shoveled another spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth.

"Yes, Gin, I'm positive. If I wasn't then we wouldn't be sitting on my floor talking about it," she sighed as she returned to her comfort food.

"But you…Ron…didn't you guys…?" Ginny was at a loss for words as she just blinked at Hermione's casualty with the situation.

"Me and Ron?! Gods no, Ginny!! He did ask me out, but I said no. I don't see him that way. But don't go thinking that this is because I actually see…._him_ that way! It was a moment of stupidity, extreme stupidity, or temporary insanity, whichever you prefer," Hermione cleared up, aggravated that she couldn't bring herself to say his name aloud.

Ginny shivered slightly, partly because this was so unbelievable and partly because Hermione had the air conditioning on and turned to below sixty degrees.

"What are you going to do? I mean, everyone knows you'll get Head Girl! What will Dumbledore say? Will you be expelled?!! Aren't you afraid, Hermione??" Ginny questioned anxiously as Hermione tossed her a blanket off the couch.

"I'm hoping I can argue this in my favor. I mean, technically they can't prove we did anything while we were at Hogwarts. I am, after all, only just barely two months along and we'll be back in school at the end next week. I checked all the books published about Hogwarts, and none of them say anything about expulsion on the basis of unplanned, or planned for that matter, pregnancies," Hermione announced with a smug smile.

On the inside she wasn't as confident as she appeared. She regretted going to that party with her muggle friends, but then again, how was she supposed to know that wizards would also be in attendance? It was an accident, but Hermione wasn't one to abandon responsibilities. She'd learn to cope, she always did.

"Enough about me, Ginny," Hermione began with another spoon of ice cream, "We both have enough to worry about with what's ahead already. Tell me about Harry and Ron. We've written letters but I'm sure there are things they leave out. How is everyone?" she smiled brightly.

"Harry is just fine. He and I have been spending more and more time together and I truly think we might have something this year," A hint of a blush colored Ginny's face, "Ron's been seeing Lavender Brown," she paused for dramatic effect and was let down when all Hermione did was raise an eyebrow.

"She's not the nicest girl, Ginny," Hermione said as she licked her spoon thoughtfully, "She got really angry with me last year when I was tutoring Seamus. They were dating and he hadn't told her about the tutoring so she assumed he was cheating."

"But didn't you set her straight?" Ginny hadn't heard of this while they were still in school.

"I tried, but she wouldn't speak to me. She automatically thought that it couldn't be entirely his fault and said that I was seducing him," Ginny coughed as she choked on seemingly nothing, "I know. She and I haven't been on the best of terms since then. I'm glad I'll get a private dorm this year."

"You have to invite me over at least once a month!" Ginny enthused as she too remembered Hermione's private quarters.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "You better get going, Ginny. It's way after two and my parent's will be home soon." Ginny nodded and the two got off the floor and walked to Hermione's fireplace. They hugged and in a matter of seconds Ginny had flooed back to the Weasley home.

Hermione walked back into the family room and flopped down in her favorite overstuffed chair. She put a lid on the ice cream and set it on the floor. How in the world would she deal with a baby? Let alone the baby of her worst enemy. She was startled out of her thoughts by the loud sound of the telephone. She jumped up and picked up the handset.

"Granger residence, Hermione speaking," she answered pleasantly.

"Hermione! It's Joyce! I'm outside of your house with Shelby and we demand that you come on a walk with us to the park," Hermione's childhood friend's voice sounded through the receiver. Hermione smiled, Joyce had always been there for her. She didn't know, or like, Shelby too well, but Shelby was friends with Joyce.

"Give me a moment to write a note for my parents and get decent," Hermione replied. Joyce agreed and they hung up the phones.

Hermione scribbled a quick note to her parents and taped it to the back of the door. She glanced down at her short shorts and tank top and decided she didn't care how she looked. She slipped on a pair of red flip flops and opened the door to come face to face with a grinning Joyce.

"Took you long enough!" she commented as she looped arms with Hermione's and led her down the driveway to where Shelby was waiting on the sidewalk. Shelby linked arms on Joyce's other side and the trio began down the street.

"Did you hear, Hermione?!" Joyce blurted out not ten seconds later. Hermione gave her a quizzical look and shook her head, "Dustin asked Shelby on a date!! My little girl's all growed up!!" she gushed. Shelby blushed and hit her playfully.

"It's just a movie," Shelby tried to brush it off, "Besides, I know he really has a thing for you, Hermione," she shot her a questioning look.

"Dustin's like my brother," Hermione blanched, "I've never thought of him in that way. I don't really want a boyfriend right now, anyway."

"Right," Joyce agreed cynically, "You probably have some hot guy waiting for you at that boarding school of yours!"

Hermione blushed, Joyce didn't know how right, and yet how wrong she was.

Joyce started humming a song as the three girls made their way to the park. Hermione immediately steered them to the swings.

"So, the Hermit has finally left its dwelling?" a male voice called from behind as all the girls got situated on the swings.

"Nice to see you too, Marc," Hermione sighed as two guys came into view.

"Glad to see you made it out of the house before you left," Dustin smiled.

"Yeah, well, Joyce didn't give me much of a choice," she muttered.

"Did you hear about our new couple?" Marc teased while Dustin blushed ten shades of red.

"I did. And I must say that I couldn't be happier," she smiled at Dustin, who was busy averting his eyes.

"Yes, well, I'll make sure to keep him out of trouble. Twelfth year could be quite the challenge," Marc assured her as he started to push Joyce on the swing.

"My cell is ringing!" Joyce called out as the tiny phone slipped from her pocket to the ground. Marc picked it up and answered. He shot Hermione a weird look before handing her the phone.

"It's your mother."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I wasn't planning on posting this so soon, but I figured why not? It's done, so here you go! I hope you enjoy it!! This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer: _MaskOfComedy_!!

**Chapter Two:**

**Not Our Baby**

Hermione practically ran home. Her mother had sounded so grave on the telephone.

"_We have something we need to talk about." _What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was everyone alright? Worst case scenarios ran though her head as she cut through their perfectly manicured lawn and practically broke down the door.

"In here, Hermione," her mother's voice called from the family room. Hermione was there in half a second, panting and shooting worried looks at her parents.

"Do you have cancer?" her brown eyes were trained on her mother's passive face.

"No…"

"Okay then," Hermione let out a small smile, "What do we need to talk about?" She took a seat opposite her parents and waited.

"We know you didn't plan on this pregnancy, Hermione, but I believe having a baby will interfere with your future greatly. You won't be able to get as good of a job, your love life will suffer, and well, not to sound too self-absorbed but, you'll be the talk of the town," Carol Granger explained. Hermione paled.

"I've thought about all of that, Mother, and I think I can handle it. I will not give my baby up for adoption. It's a part of me and I doubt I could ever bring myself to give it to anyone, much less a stranger."

"I'm not asking you to give your baby away. I was going to suggest an abortion," Carol corrected and Hermione paled further.

"No," her face was stoic as she looked at her mother, "I won't kill my baby."

"Hermione, we've already spoken to our lawyer, it would take a very long time for our case to be settled and by then it could be too late. Your father and I will not be the ones to care for this child. We are offering to pay for the abortion and even counseling after the fact. Hailey is just seven, and we are not prepared for another baby in the house," Carol asserted.

"You can take me to court if you wish, but I won't kill my baby. You and your lawyers can't make me," Hermione's voice was shaking. Her mother wanted to kill her baby.

"Listen, Hermione, we don't have the finances to support a newborn, let alone pay for hospital bills. Where would you get the money to provide this child with a good home? Could you find it in you to give it up once it's born? I didn't think so. This is the only…"

"The father!" Hermione almost shouted as her parents gave her a strange look, "My baby's father has more than enough money to take care of it. He's a wizard."

Carol looked at her daughter with pity, but Hermione could care less what her mother was feeling at the moment.

"If you can get him to come to us and tell us that he will take care of you and the baby then we will forget about the abortion," Frank Granger provided as his wife just stared at their eldest.

"He has to be here before next week, Hermione," Carol added, "By what you've told me you'll be eight weeks along."

Hermione nodded and got up from her seat and headed to her room. She threw herself onto her soft bed. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and never wake up. Unfortunately, she was not going to overdose and the incessant hooting of the owl on her windowsill prevented anything remotely resembling sleep.

She sat up as the owl made its way onto her nightstand, still hopping and hooting. She carefully untied the letter from its leg and gave it a few treats before it retreated out of her window. She recognized the Hogwarts crest immediately and tore open the letter.

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_It is my great pleasure to inform you of your Head Girl status at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Enclosed you will find your Head badge, a list of seventh year supplies, a map to your new quarters, and a list of all of the prefects. Seeing as a lot is expected to occur this year the Head Boy and Girl are expected to arrive early. Please be at Platform 9 ¾ by five o'clock on August 22. The train will leave promptly at five thirty. Please meet in my office. Password: Sour Gumdrops._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore _

_Headmaster _

Hermione smiled. She could leave tomorrow, use a school owl to contact…_him_, hopefully bring him here on Friday, and be back at Hogwarts before Saturday. She wasted no time packing her things, or what was left to pack. Being pregnant hadn't slowed her down in the least and she'd already gotten most of her supplies and had been almost completely packed by last Monday.

Hermione lay back on her bed as she contemplated her mother's words not an hour earlier. _'She wants to kill my baby. My own mother wishes harm on my offspring.'_ The thoughts stunned her. She was very mature for her age and her parents had trusted her, she realized she'd betrayed that trust and felt bad about it but she'd never expected to hear those words from her mother. She'd trusted that her parents would always be there for her no matter what, and that trust was gone now, too.

She glanced at her clock as her eyelids began to droop, she'd tell her parent's about the letter in the morning.

**HD**

The loud beeping of the alarm clock shook sleep from Hermione. She dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom for a quick shower. Fifteen minutes later she reentered her room, wrapped in a towel with the smell of mint on her breath. She dressed casually in shorts and a tee shirt, figuring she didn't want to wear a tank top in front of the Head Boy. She quickly applied the product Ginny had found to tame her wild hair into manageable curls and slipped on a pair of black flip flops before running downstairs.

Her parents were both fully dressed and eating breakfast at the table. Hermione couldn't bring herself to say her normal cheery greeting no matter how hard she tried.

"Good Morning," she forced a smile as her father sipped his coffee and smiled back, "I got a letter yesterday. Professor Dumbledore would like me to come to school later today seeing as I got Head Girl."

She didn't make a big deal about as she had imagined in first year. She casually put two pieces of bread in the toaster and poured half a glass of orange juice before adding grape juice, a drink she'd come to enjoy in the past few weeks.

"Congratulations, Hermie," her father smiled broadly at her and she couldn't help but return it. He was the only person she permitted to address her by that name.

"Yes, Hermione, congratulations," her mother echoed with a small grin.

"Thank you both. I'll be needing a ride to the train station around four forty-five," she informed as she took her usual seat at the table. Her father nodded, a gesture she took to mean that he would drive her.

"If everything goes according to plan then I'll floo back here with him on Friday and we'll leave the same day," she cursed inwardly at her lack of the use of _his_ name.

"Floo?" Carol raised a questioning blonde eyebrow.

"Umm, through the fireplace, Mother," Hermione tried to clarify, "We'll appear through the fireplace." Carol seemed confused but didn't press the matter and breakfast continued with little conversation.

Hermione had retreated to her room after breakfast and written letters to Harry and Ron, explaining that she'd gotten Head Girl and conveniently leaving out everything about her 'predicament'. She also wrote to Ginny, telling her she'd see her at Hogwarts and invite her to her dorm the first chance she got.

"Hermione," her father was knocking on her door, "We'd better leave now if you want to get there before five." She told him she'd be down momentarily as she scanned her room for forgotten necessities. Satisfied that she'd packed everything, she scooped up Crookshanks and headed down to the car.

Her mother chose not to accompany them, she was going to visit Hailey at her summer camp, and the ride was quiet. Hermione began to get nervous as the clock in the car showed five eighteen. Her father pulled up and parked before helping her put her trunk on a trolley. She set Crookshanks' carrier on top of her trunk and turned and embraced her father.

"I'll see you Friday," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her head before she set off toward the platform. She glanced at her watch and upped her pace. It was five twenty-one. _'Damn traffic,'_ she cursed as she scanned her surroundings before running through the barrier. The train was only about five sections, noticeably smaller, but Hermione wasted no more time with observations as she hurried aboard. She quickly found the Head's cabin and stored her trunk. Her watch read five twenty-five as she took a seat in the cabin, Crookshanks sleeping to her right.

"Who would've guessed it?" a voice drawled from above her. She was too shocked to come up with a witty retort.

"Cat got your tongue, Granger? Or are you just happy to see me?" Draco smirked as he took a seat across from her. Her eyes took in his appearance, Head Boy badge and all.

"You… you're not supposed to be here," she muttered as she covered her face with her hands. She wasn't supposed to actually _see __**him**_.

"I must protest, Granger, I'm Head Boy this year. And you're Head Girl, not that I'm surprised," he casually pushed back his loose platinum hair and fixed her with his daunting gaze.

"No, I… I was going to write a letter, just a letter. Nothing in person. Not until Friday. You have to leave. Go home," her voice was shaking just as it had when she'd spoken with her mother.

"Are you mental, Granger? You're looking a bit pale. Do I need to call someone? I won't have you getting sick all over this compartment," Draco hid the worry he was feeling. Would Granger really lose it all over his new robes? The worry was replaced with his usually indifferent look, if she did, he'd just hex her into last week.

"No, Malfoy, I am not insane. I'm just very, very, very unprepared for this meeting," she tried to calm her voice.

"Is this about this summer, Granger, because if it is I am very willing to pretend that it never happened," he paused, thinking it over for a moment, "Unless Potty and Weasel really annoy me, then it may just come out. That I actually shagged the Gryffindor Virgin Queen, not that it's actually all that great, you being a Mud…"

"I'm pregnant, Malfoy," it came out quieter than she'd expected, but she had to get him to shut up somehow, "I'm pregnant, with your baby."

**A/N**: Okay so updates won't always be this soon, but enjoy it while it lasts! I loved my first two reviews and I hope to get more! You don't realize how much those make me smile and motivate me!! Also, not all chapters will have titles, I got lucky and thought of this one! Read and Review! Yours Truly!!


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N:** Okay, just so you know, I had not intended to post again until Sunday but the reviews won me out. I don't want to present a false front here though, my planned update schedule is Sundays and/or Wednesdays. I do not have the whole fic written so it may take some extra time. I hope you find the characters at least mostly in character, it does get a little trying some times with a plot like this. Well, keep reviewing and I just may have another chapter before Wednesday! Yours Truly!!

**Chapter Three**

**Unbreakable Vows, Chatty Little School Girls, and the like...**

"What did you just say?" Draco was almost positive he was hearing things. Except for the fact that Malfoy's do not hear things that aren't there. She had not just said what he knew she just said.

"I'm pregnant, Malfoy! You know…having a baby?!" her voice was louder now.

"What? How?" Draco could barely form coherent sentences and his face was even paler than normal.

"Well, seeing as you are the _supposed_ Slytherin Sex God I would think you would know how babies are made, but if I must tell you…" Hermione was enjoying being the one with the upper hand for once.

"No," Draco interrupted, "I know all that. But it can't be mine."

"Well, it is, Malfoy, no matter how much you deny it and I wish it was someone, _anyone_, else."

It was Draco's turn to rest his face in his palms as Hermione looked on. The train began to move and all was silent save the sounds from the train. They sat there for a good while before he spoke.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm not killing it, or giving it away, Malfoy. I plan on keeping it, whether you want it or not," she explained. He nodded.

"You aren't going to tell anyone, Granger," he put in suddenly, "Not a soul will know that it's mine."

She gave him a queer look, "Why? Not that I had planned on broadcasting the idea anyhow."

"Do you know what my father could, _would_ do to you? What lengths he would go to in order to use _you_ to punish _me_?" he hissed.

"Fine," she tried not to look fazed, "Not a word to anyone….but my parents."

"What do you mean? I said no one can know, not even those muggles," he enforced.

"Well, _those muggles_, happen to be my parents," she bit back with equal ferocity, "And if you don't come with me to their house on Friday and tell them that you will take care of this baby then they will attempt to make me get an abortion."

"Abortion?" he raised an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed, apparently the terminology was different.

"A muggle procedure where a doctor terminates a pregnancy," she explained.

"And I care why?" he asked casually.

"Because if they succeed then I will personally make it my life's goal to make your life hell, Malfoy! I'll make what your father would do seem like a trip to Honeydukes!!" she promised, fire dancing in her eyes.

"Why do these muggles, your _parents_, care if I take care of this baby or not? Don't they have enough money to take care of it themselves?"

"No, they do not. My mother insists that it will ruin my life and I should kill it, but they both said they will not try to force me to do so if I bring you back there and get you to tell them that you have enough money to take care of everything. Which you do," she was grinding her teeth by now.

"Yes, I could go tell them that I have the money, but that doesn't mean I'll spend it on the likes of you," he sneered.

"Then I will just tell everyone about our little bundle of joy and watch as Harry and Ron mutilate you!" she yelled back.

"I'd like to see them try," he shot back.

"Do you care nothing about your child, Malfoy? A piece of you that is untainted by the world as of yet! Does it mean nothing to you?! How would you feel if your father found me and tortured the baby and me until we couldn't cry out anymore?! How can you…"

"SHUT IT, GRANGER!" This was the first time he'd really yelled at her that she could remember, "I will not abandon my child. As false as it sounds, I am not _completely_ heartless."

"Good," she gave a curt nod before pulling a piece of parchment out of a bag she'd set next to her. She whipped out a quill and began to write.

"What are you doing now, Granger?"

"Drawing up a contract, seeing as something must be binding us both to our word," she explained quickly as her hand flew across the paper.

"I will not sign some stupid little contract, Granger," Draco spat, "We will do this in the only way we know surely we will both keep our words. An Unbreakable Vow."

Hermione's mouth opened in shock before finding her voice, "We can't. We would need a bonder and seeing as that goes against your aforementioned statement, I doubt we'll be able to find one we can trust."

"Nice try, Granger, but I already have a person, who came with me on the train actually, who will perform the act," he smirked at her frown and snapped his fingers.

Hermione watched in interest as a small house elf appeared in front of him.

"Is Young Master wanting something?" a high pitched voice squeaked.

"Yes, Teeny, I'd like you to perform an Unbreakable Vow between Granger and me," he announced, enjoying the shock on the Head Girl's face.

"No," Hermione jumped in, "House elves aren't permitted to perform magic anyway."

"She can if I tell her she can," Draco asserted. Teeny was shaking as Draco handed her his wand and quickly took Hermione's hand. He gave the elf instructions but she stood shaking as Hermione's eyes darted between the two.

"Do it," Draco pushed and Teeny touched the wand to their joined hands.

"Will you Hermione promise to keep the identity of your baby's father a secret unless we both decide it is safe to share?" Draco began. Hermione resisted the urge to draw back her hand and wipe off the sweat she knew was there.

"I will," not a second after she uttered those words did a thin stream of flame come from the wand and wind around their connected hands.

"Will you Draco promise to help and support me and this baby to the best of your ability?" she saw his eyebrow twitch before he replied.

"I will." A second strand joined the first and it seemed Draco was gripping her hand harder than before. She gave him a strange look. _'Wasn't that it?'_

"Will you Hermione promise to stay hidden away from the final battle, out of harm's way?" she saw something in his steely eyes but it was gone before she could place it.

"I will." This hadn't been part of the plan. But if he could add things, then so could she.

"Will you Draco promise to help me with what I might need during my pregnancy if ever possible?" Now Draco was frowning.

"I will." She could hear the hesitation in his voice but she still didn't release his hand.

"And will you promise to do your best to stay alive and protect our child during and after the final battle?"

"I will," he glared at her, as if to say_ 'this had better be it, Granger,' _as the fifth string joined the others.

Neither said anything for a long moment. The silence was becoming too much as Draco signaled for Teeny to tie off the bond and the ribbons of fire seemed to melt into their hands. Teeny was trembling as she handed Draco back his wand.

"You are never to tell anyone of anything that you saw in this compartment today, is that understood Teeny?" Draco's piecing gaze fell on the small elf as she nodded feebly. Draco dismissed her and the silence returned.

"When must I go see those mug- your parents, Granger?" Draco interrupted the heavy silence.

Hermione was surprised he bothered correcting himself but decided not to spoil the moment with a comment, "I told them Friday, just for an hour or so. I doubt I'll visit again this year. My mother isn't exactly my favorite person at the moment."

"Really? Here I was thinking Granger's got the perfect home life and I tried unsuccessfully to ruin it for almost four years and then I succeed. After I've given up, the one thing that could put a dent in your bubbly person was my little swimmer. Wow, Granger, if that was all it took I would've taken you years ago," his smug face made her sick.

"You lied, Malfoy. You've tried to ruin me for _six_ years, not _four_, we are seventh years now," she corrected.

"I was not mistaken," Draco was looking out of the window as he spoke, "I was dead set on destroying the Gryffindor Princess since first year, but somewhere in the middle of fourth I started to…I stopped caring, Granger," she caught his slip but he recovered quickly.

She cleared her throat and decided to change the subject, "Well, you know why I'm at odds with my family, what about yours?" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them.

Icy eyes turned to her warm chocolate ones, "Look, Granger, we shagged and you're going to give birth to my heir but that does _not_, by any means, make us friends. Civility I can handle, and that Vow is going to make a few changes, but I will not be sharing my inner most secrets with you any time soon. I am _not_ a chatty little school girl."

Hermione nodded. She hadn't really expected a complete change just because she was bearing his children. No. Not children. Child. Singular. One. The only one he'd ever get from her. They could never work out. Ever. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: As promised! Sorry for any errors, I couldn't reach my beta in time!! Hope you enjoy! Please remember to feed a poor writer's ego and review!! Yours Truly!!

**Chapter Four**

**We Are **_**So**_** Not in Kansas Anymore**

Hermione hid her insecurity as the silent train ride seemed to drag on. She was startled when a witch appeared at the door with a cart of snacks.

"Anything for you two?" her rough voice called out as Draco dug in his pocket.

"None for me," Hermione gave her a small smile only to turn and receive a glare from Draco.

"When was the last time you ate, Granger?" he questioned.

"Not that it's your business Malfoy, but around one o'clock I had lunch," she glared right back.

"It is my business, seeing as…" his eyes darted to the witch in the doorway and his lips tightened, "I'm Head Boy and I'd rather my Head Girl wasn't malnourished." It sounded lame to her but the witch didn't say anything. Draco paid for a few Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, and Licorice Wands before the woman pushed her cart away.

"It's not healthy, but I'm not going to let you starve my kid," he announced as he tossed her some of each. Hermione struggled to catch it all and shot Draco a look of contempt.

"I'm not starving my baby."

"Your baby this, and your baby that. Get over it, Granger, it's _our_ baby, no matter how much it pains me to say it," he stuck the tip of a Licorice Wand in his mouth and turned his eyes to the window again.

"Fine then, Malfoy, what are _we_ going to do about _our_ baby after the war is over?" she began nibbling on a Pumpkin Pasty though her stomach was telling her that vanilla ice cream on pepperoni pizza would be much more enjoyable.

"I haven't really had the time to think that far ahead, Granger, seeing as I just found out about the kid an hour ago," Draco bit out.

Hermione glanced at her watch. Sure enough it was six thirty one.

"Why do you think Dumbledore has called us to school early?" she questioned, not really meaning to say it aloud.

"Because with the war in the immediate future he wants us to encourage more inter-House unity, and all that crap," he answered.

"It isn't crap, but how in the world are we going to pull it off? No one thinks highly of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw thinks that Gryffindors are all brawn and no brain, and Slytherin, well they just hate everyone," she sighed loudly and ripped open the package to a Cauldron Cake.

"We do not hate everyone," Draco amended, "We are just very cautious about who we take for friends, and who we take for enemies. Almost my whole house would follow me blindly if I could provide sufficient argument to my cause. Slytherin is a clash between a hierarchy and a dictatorship."

"Nice, it sounds so welcoming," her cynical tone was not lost on him, "If Slytherins weren't so shady then Gryffindors would be more inclined to trust them."

"If we weren't shady then we wouldn't be Slytherins," he countered.

"You're shady and unpredictable; we never know what's going to happen."

"That's a good thing, Granger," he was speaking to her as if she was incompetent and it was getting to her.

"No, it is not," she tried to keep her voice even as she spoke, "We never know about you lot! Are you Death Eaters? Following in your parents' footsteps? Or are you undecided? Or…"

"You think just because of our birth we'd become Death Eaters?! We are far from mindless, Granger! My father is an imbecile for following that Dark Lord of his and you think I'd feel the obligation to 'follow in his footsteps'?" Instead of raising his voice it was an icy whisper and Hermione resisted the urge to shiver.

"I…I don't know," she replied lamely. His smirk didn't have its usual emotion behind it as he rolled up this sleeve. Hermione stared at the pale unmarred flesh of his forearm for a moment before he righted his robes.

"Not as intuitive as you'd thought, are you Granger?"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled glancing up to meet his eyes.

"What, is the all-knowing Gryffindor apologizing to the scum that is a Death Eater's son? Couldn't be!" he feigned shock as his words dripped with malice.

"No, Hermione Granger is apologizing to Draco Malfoy. The father of her child, and a person she's never gotten to know," she corrected in a soft tone. Malfoy's anger was dying down now.

"Well, I guess I could try that whole 'being civil' bit now. What with this unity thing hanging over our heads," he ran a hand through his product-free platinum tresses and Hermione shot him a smile when he wasn't looking. She'd make it her mission to get to know the real Draco Malfoy.

**!H!D!**

"Come now, I haven't got all day," Madam Hooch had greeted them at the platform and was rushing then up to the castle, "Can't be too careful. The Headmaster doesn't want either of you wandering around on the grounds alone while you're here early. Oh, but feel free to use the pitch, Malfoy," her tone brightened when she mentioned the quidditch pitch.

She rambled a bit as she led them to the gargoyles in front of Dumbledore's office before she hurried off.

"What was that password…?" Hermione mumbled as she reached into her pocket for her letter. She had changed into her Hogwarts robes just before the train arrived.

"Sour Gumdrops," Draco muttered and the gargoyles sprang to life. Hermione looked up just in time to have Draco grab her arm and pull her onto the moving steps.

Hermione hadn't the time to say a word before she and Draco were being ushered into the Headmaster's office.

"I've been looking forward to this conversation for sometime, Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy," he nodded politely to them both in turn, "Please, sit."

The pair immediately sat in the offered armchairs as Dumbledore returned to his seat behind his desk.

"I suppose, seeing as it is of utmost importance that we speak, I will skip formalities," Dumbledore's smile faded a bit as he continued, "We are expecting the attack and, hopefully, a complete end to hostility before the winter holidays and I'd like to keep my Head students posted, knowing that both of you are to be trusted."

"Of course, Professor," Hermione responded with a nod, "You know we are both willing to do anything to put an end to all this." She received a sharp kick in her shin for that comment and she turned an icy glare to her counterpart before remembering their earlier agreement. She flushed as she realized what she'd have to confess to her Headmaster.

"What I mean, Professor, is that we will help out with extra duties and things. I am sorry to say I will not be participating in any actual battle or duel," her eyes were downcast as she prayed Dumbledore wouldn't pry.

"I wouldn't expect you to, Miss. Granger, seeing as you're expecting." She gasped and shot her gaze back up to match his.

Draco couldn't say he was surprised that the old coot knew she was pregnant. He seemed to know just about everything before it'd been told to him.

"But…how?" Hermione mumbled as she stared.

"You cast a charm this summer, Miss. Granger, the name of the spell as well as the results were sent to me," he explained, "All spells performed by wands belonging to current Hogwarts students are recorded by a Spell Tab so we can monitor them outside of school."

"Oh," for once Hermione didn't have a comeback and she settled for the first thing that came to mind.

"I received a letter from your mother earlier today stating that she'd like you to return home this weekend, Friday to be exact, something about a meeting," Dumbledore tapped his chin in thought as Draco tried to keep his face from betraying his emotions.

"I think it'd be best if we sent someone with you, Voldemort has got people everywhere nowadays and I don't want you in the crossfire," he conceded, "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, would you be so kind as to escort Miss. Granger to her home on Friday?"

Draco fixed the Headmaster with a withering glare. Did he know? Or was he as in the dark as the couple hoped? Either way, Draco wasn't about to volunteer any information.

"I guess I could clear some time to take Granger to her house for an hour," his drawl filled the silence.

"Are you sure, Professor? I think I'll be perfectly fine all by…" she tried to act as she would normally before the Headmaster interrupted her rant.

"I don't want to risk it, Miss. Granger, and I'm sure you'd like to be positive about your baby's safety. Speaking of which, I've told Poppy for you and set up an appointment for Friday night. I hope you'll be back in time. Well, I'm betting you two would like to get along to your quarters by now. The password is 'Unity', but feel free to change it, and I believe you have the map, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded as Dumbledore stood to see them out.

"I left a bit of floo powder in your common room, Miss. Granger!" he called just before the gargoyles closed behind them.

They walked silently to their dorms and Draco didn't even ask her opinion before he came up with a new password, Dirty Little Secret. She entered the common room right behind him and was amazed at the beautiful surroundings. It was all done in neutral colors, from the leather sofas to the flowing curtains.

"I'm off to my room, Granger," Draco called as he headed up the staircase leading away from their shared common room. Hermione stayed for a moment longer before following his lead. The stairs led to a single door. She didn't hesitate before entering. It was the prefect's conference room. On either side of the room where portraits, to the left was Salazar Slytherin and opposite him was Godric Gryffindor. She approached the portrait on the right and mumbled her password. The portrait opened and she went straight to her bed and collapsed.

**!H!D!**

"An hour tops, Granger, and even that's pushing it," Draco declared as Hermione took some floo powder in her hand, "I'm betting it'll take a total of twenty minutes."

"Just pretend you actually like me and aren't repulsed by the idea of me having your child," she instructed as she threw the powder onto the flames before stepping into the hearth and stating firmly, "316 Shinestone Way."

She was disoriented for a moment before her vision cleared and she took in the oh-so-familiar living room, and then the nice carpet as Draco appeared behind her and they both fell forward.

"Ugh, Mal-Draco, would you mind getting off of me?" Hermione tried not to sound as peeved as she was as Draco tried to untangle the mass of limbs. He had made it to his feet and was helping Hermione up when her parents entered.

"Hermione, I wasn't expecting you until later," Carol forced a smile.

"Sorry, but Draco and I have some business later," Hermione informed as Draco took a step forward and extended his hand.

"Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger," he greeted politely. Polite, something Hermione never thought a Malfoy could pull off without a sneer. Then again, he was probably very cultured.

"Likewise, I'm sure," Carol replied as she and her husband shook Draco's hand, "Did our Hermione tell you why we asked you here, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione cringed at her mother's words. She wasn't '_their_' Hermione anymore.

"Yes, and please, call me Draco," His tone made him want to gag, but he was going to go through with this.

"Hermione told us that you were the father of her child," it was Frank's turn to speak up as the group took seats in the living room.

"Yes," Draco shot a glance at her before returning his gaze to her parents, "She told me that you were thinking about forcing her to undergo some procedure to kill her-_our_ baby," Draco kept the malice from showing in his eyes and his voice as he covered his slip up.

Malfoys lived by a code. A lot of nonsense filled the code, and yet a lot of sensible rules were recorded there, too. One being that a Malfoy always takes responsibility for their actions and never makes mistakes. Another important one was to always protect what was yours. Draco briefly remembered these two rules as he addressed Hermione's parents. Hermione had become his responsibility when he impregnated her. It couldn't be considered a mistake, and she'd come under his protection inadvertently. The Granger's had forced him to take up the second rule when they'd threatened his child and frightened Granger enough to come to him for help.

"We had come to the conclusion that that was the last option for Hermione. She isn't ready for a child and we don't have the money for a newborn. Not to mention we have a seven year old daughter also," Carol defended.

"Did you take into account that Hermione is also your daughter? That she might need your support? Did it cross you mind that Hermione is resourceful and intelligent and would find a way to care for herself and the baby? Or did your daughter's feelings did not matter? Did you not care how she would cope with the forced death of her child, not to mention it being forced by you, her own parents?" Draco was coming down hard, and yet it seemed innocent enough. Hermione would've applauded him had her parents not been there.

"You dare imply that I don't care for my daughter?!" Carol screeched, "Do you have any idea how hard I worked to bring Hermione into this world? How hard it was, at first, to make a living with a newborn? I'm trying to save Hermione from devoting her life to another at such a young age! She's still a minor and we have control over her medical decisions! If I think it is best for my daughter to have this procedure I will do so! You cannot guilt trip me into changing my mind!"

"Mrs. Granger, I mean you no disrespect," by Hermione's cough he could tell she could see straight through him, "I am from a very old fashioned family. Though my parent's do not approve of Hermione I am held to my word by a code of honor. I will protect your daughter and our child, even if that protection is from you."

Hermione held in a smile. Draco's dramatics were distressing and pleasing her parents at the same time. This man, if you could consider him that at an age just shy of eighteen, came into _their_ house and reprimanded _them_ for their treatment of _their_ daughter, but this display also proved that he was capable, and willing, of caring for their little girl.

"This brings me to my next point. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I have plenty of money to care for Hermione for the rest of her life and then some and I'd like to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage." Carol's hand came up to cover her open mouth and Frank stared with wide eyes as Draco got off the couch and went down on one knee in front of Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Hermione had the deer caught in the headlights look as she stared down at Draco in disbelief.

**!!DISCLAIMER!!**: This applies to all chapters of _A Marriage of Equals_. I do not own Harry Potter or any aspect found in this fiction that is also found in the published/copywrited books by Ms. J K Rowling or in the movies based on said books.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Tomorrow is going to be really busy for me so you guys get an early update!! Also I'd like to thank all of my reviewers!! I absolutely love hearing from you guys!! And just a note: the title may not be as literal as it seems!! Enjoy and review!! Yours Truly!!

**Chapter Five**

Hermione's face was reminiscent to that of a fish as Draco took her left hand in his. She stared intently at his face and saw a foreign emotion in his eyes. Then she felt another presence in her head. She fought it instinctually, but it won.

'_Granger, we really need to work on you blocking people out of your mind,'_ Draco's voice was loud and clear in her head, _'Just say yes and act happy. I'll explain later. You can't honestly think I'd be doing this without an __**excellent**__ reason.'_ His presence faded from her mind and in seconds she was blushing and smiling.

"Draco, I… I don't know what to say," she gasped as her eyes fell on the ring. Expensive would have been a gross understatement.

"Say yes, Hermione," he responded sweetly and Hermione silently applauded his acting abilities.

"Yes! Yes Draco, I'll marry you!" She practically squealed in faux joy as he slipped the ring on her finger and embraced her.

"Hermione," her mother interrupted their staged moment, "I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

"I don't want some guy taking advantage of my Hermione just because of an accidental pregnancy," Frank added. Draco released Hermione with a kiss to her cheek and sat next to her.

"I promise Hermione will be taken care of," Draco vowed. This wasn't a lie. Hermione was beaming as she showed her mother the ring. It was clear that Carol hadn't expected something this extravagant.

"The stone," she gasped, fingering the modest gem that adorned her daughter's fingers, "It changes colors. From red, to blue, and then clear, how?"

"It's a magical engagement ring. I'm not quite sure how it works," another lie, "But I saw it and knew Hermione would love it." Draco added a fake smile at the end for effect.

"I do," Hermione agreed, "But it must have cost so much, Draco. Are you sure?" He looked into her big brown eyes and saw worry, with a tiny hint of laughter dancing behind it. He nodded.

"I said I'd take care of you. Money is not an object."

"Well then, of course the wedding will be much later. I won't be getting married before the baby," Hermione announced.

"Hermione, baby, are you sure about this?" Frank asked. Hermione smiled at her father, "Of course, Daddy. Draco will always be there for the baby and me." She felt good knowing she wasn't lying. Draco would always be there.

**.H!D.**

Hermione was pacing the prefect's conference room. It was just after a quarter to one, and Salazar had reluctantly told her that Draco was still awake. They hadn't spoken in almost four days and they need to work together; for more than one reason. Finally she pulled herself together and asked Salazar to let her in, so she could discuss head's business of course. He gave a few minor insults but allowed her through.

Draco's room was just a spacious as hers. The only difference was the colors. His room was mostly green, black, and silver, while hers was red, gold, and a creamy white.

"Draco," she called softly, seeing that he wasn't in plain sight, "Draco, I just want to talk. This is all a bit…" she stopped talking as two loud beeps rung in the room. She covered her ears and Draco appeared in the bathroom door.

"Damn, Granger!" he cursed as he hurried to her and led her to a large wardrobe, "Hide, stay quiet, and don't come out until I retrieve you," he instructed before opening the door and shoving her into the wardrobe. She tripped and one shoe fell off before he slammed the door.

She scrambled to a back corner and drew her knees up to her chest. What was going on out there? A loud crack sounded and in a flash Hermione was engulfed in a swirling gust of wind. Her hair whipped around her face and her uniform skirt flapped. She was about to scream when she remembered Draco's instructions. She closed her mouth and focused on breathing quietly and evenly. Her hair felt like a thousand whips lashing at her face and the cold air was irritating her ears. It was a cruel form of torture. She shivered and longed to pull some of Draco's clothes off the hangers in order to gain warmth. There had better be a good reason for this.

She pulled her head to her knees and her eyes fell on her 'engagement' ring. She'd been using a disillusionment charm to hide it from her peers, but now she couldn't help but notice it. The stone was glowing bright red. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she was intrigued by the mystery of the ring, but at the present moment she was focusing on the wind. It was dying down. Almost completely gone, and yet still tormenting. After another five minutes the torture disappeared completely and she let out a sigh of relief as Draco opened the wardrobe.

"Granger? Get out here," he called as he extended his hand to her. She refused his hand as she rushed from her confines and ran for his bathroom.

She heard Draco calling for her but her stomach told her what it needed, and her brain told her Draco would not be pleased to have her dinner on his floor. When she'd finished reliving her last meal as pulled her knees to her chest. She was still freezing.

"Granger, what the heck is going on?" Draco demanded as he watched her shiver.

"Whatever was in your room caused a vortex of air to swirl around me. And let me tell you, it was no tropical breeze," her teeth were chattering as she spoke and Draco's face showed a touch of worry, "It also seemed to kick start my morning sickness."

Draco touched his hand to her forehead before jumping back. Hermione was ice cold.

"It was my father," Draco informed as he went to the tub and began to fill it with lukewarm water, "I didn't know he'd be using a spell like this. It's supposed to expose spies. I can't believe you didn't call out."

"Why am I so cold?" she mumbled as she rubbed her arms.

"The wind is charmed, the coldness should go away in a few hours but I can't risk you being this cold for that long."

"The baby," she stated and he nodded. He effortlessly picked her up and brought her to the water. Hermione sighed in satisfaction as the warm water gently enveloped her. Even though she was in the water her shivers remained. It was Draco's turn to sigh as he climbed, still clothed, into the water next to her.

"If you ever mention this again, Granger," he warned as he pulled her to him, "I swear there'll be hell to pay. This is strictly to keep you and my-_our_ kid from freezing."

"It's s-s-so cold," Hermione said as she leaned into Draco's warmth. She cuddled against him not caring who he was. Her head rested under his chin and the only sound was her breathing. They sat there for another fifteen minutes, when Hermione stopped shivering. Draco released her and got himself out of the water. He toweled off and left to change his wet clothes. When he returned he glanced at Hermione.

"I'll go get you some clothes from your dorm, Granger," he announced as he left. He was back quickly, sans her clothes.

"Where are they, Malfoy?" she asked, being careful to stay under the water. Her clothes were soaked from the impromptu bath.

"The portraits leave their posts at one apparently," he mumbled as he left once more, this time returning with a pair of his pajama pants and a tee shirt. He set them on the counter.

"I'll allow you the use of my clothes, Granger, but I don't happen to own any girls under-things," he informed. Hermione blushed.

"I'll dry my own as best I can," she murmured as he nodded and left the room. She grabbed a fluffy green towel and stepped out of the tub, stripped to her undies and tried to dry off. Her teeth were chattering again, but not half as bad as before. She quickly redressed and went out into Draco's room. It looked as if he'd transfigured a bed for her.

"Thanks," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her small twin sized bed was a night tables distance from his larger one.

"No need, I just didn't want you sharing my bed," he responded before turning back his sheets.

"Before you go to bed, Malfoy," she began, "This ring, I want to know what it does. Besides change colors."

"It's magical Granger. I figured you'd know everything about," she could practically hear his smirk as she situated herself between the covers of her bed, "The colors change with my mood, I'll leave the interpretation to you, and it allows me to make sure you and the baby are okay. Also, it is a form of communication."

"How?" Hermione persisted as she twirled the ring around her finger.

'_Like this,'_ Draco's voice sounded in her head. She shot her eyes up to meet his and a smirk danced across his lips.

'_It works both ways then,'_ she thought at him. He nodded.

"Then can you hear what the baby is thinking?" Draco rolled his eyes, "The baby has barely developed, Granger," he dismissed. He waved a hand and the lights went out.

**.H!D.**

"Hermione, what is it you want to talk about?" Ron asked as he looked up at her from his seat at the library table.

"Yeah, you've been acting extremely weird for the past month," Harry added with a nod. Hermione glanced at them and took a deep breath.

"I know you guys are my closest friends," the boys nodded, "and I hate keeping things from you, but there are some things that I can't tell you right now. I feel horrible keeping secrets, so I'll tell you everything I can."

"This is starting to sound like a conspiracy, Hermione," Harry let out a small smile as Ron looked a bit confused.

"No, not a conspiracy," she sighed again, "I went to this party with my muggle friends over the summer…and…" she could see the eagerness in their eyes, "I met this guy, and we both made a big mistake."

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry comforted, "Ron and I don't think any less of you for…uhh… anything that you might have done." Ron nodded his agreement.

"No, I know that. I love you guys like brothers and I hope this little thing won't come between us," she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I'm pregnant."

It was silent for a moment and Hermione cracked open one eye.

"P-pr-pregnant?" Ron choked out, "As in with a b-baby?" Hermione nodded.

"But how, Hermione?" Harry asked before adding quickly, "Never mind, I know how, what I meant was how could you let this happen? You're always the responsible one, the one keeping Ron and me out of trouble."

Hermione flushed, "I know that, Harry. Why do you think I felt so badly? But do you know how hard it is to live up to the image everyone has of me?! Do you know how hard I try _not_ to be normal, just so I can be the Hermione everyone expects to see?! I messed up, Harry, and I'm taking responsibility for it. I just wanted you guys to find out before everyone else."

"Hermione, we don't mean it that way," Ron put in, for once being the calm one; "Harry and me are just surprised."

"I get it, Ron," she smiled a bit, "I still want to be friends and hang around with you guys when my Head duties allow." She bit her lip for a moment, "I'd prefer you not tell anyone. You guys, the teachers, Ginny, and Malfoy are the only ones who know."

"Malfoy?!!" Ron practically exploded, "Why'd you tell that slimy git?!"

"He's the Head Boy, Ronald, Dumbledore thought he should know in case I am unable to fulfill minor duties." Ron mumbled something under his breath but seemed to accept her excuse.

"I have to go; it is, after all, already the second month of school. Malfoy and I need to schedule meetings and dances and things. I'll come see you guys whenever I get a spare moment. Don't think I don't know what happens though. We'll be having a talk about Lavender," Hermione smirked at Ron's blush.

"Bye 'Mione," they chorused as she left the library. There was one weight lifted off her burdened shoulders.

**!!DISCLAIMER!!**: This applies to all chapters of _A Marriage of Equals_. I do not own Harry Potter or any aspect found in this fiction that is also found in the published/copywrited books by Ms. J K Rowling or in the movies based on said books. I am making no profit off this fiction. Please don't sue.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait, school is killing me! Sorry for errors, I can't reach my beta currently. I hope you guys enjoy!! Read and _Review_!!! The reviews make me smile and inspire me to write!!! Yours Truly!!

**Chapter Six**

**The Midnight Connection **

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night and a hand immediately came to rest on her slightly rounded stomach. She'd made is successfully to her fourth month of pregnancy without complications and now the pain comes. She felt a persistent pain in her abdomen and it wasn't gas like Madam Pompfrey had suggested before.

She gently swung her legs out from under the covers and slowly made her way to the portrait. The pain intensified and she gripped her stomach in fear as she sped up. She hurried to the portrait of Salazar and began to demand entrance.

"I've grown tired of you, muggle-born," Salazar sneered, "I have had to abide by too many rules to keep this post and now I'm adding some of my own. If our Head Boy wishes to see you he shall come out here and get you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and lifted a hand and banged on the picture frame.

"Malfoy! Malfoy, get you're arse out here!! Hurry!!" she shouted. She waited a moment before knocking again. The door swung open right as she was about to call for him.

"What the hell possessed you to come banging on my door, Granger?!" Draco glared. Under his intense gaze she almost forgot why she'd come in the first place.

"Ou-my baby, Malfoy," she corrected, noticing that both portraits were still present, "I… there was…" the pain had stopped, "pain. The baby, she was hurt or something."

"Does it hurt now, Granger?" She shook her head. He gave her a curt nod and the portrait swung closed. Hermione huffed and headed back to her bed.

"Stupid Malfoy, not caring about our baby," she muttered to herself as she lay back down, "Take care of us my arse."

Ten minutes passed when Hermione felt the pain again. She glanced at the clock as she sat up, one minute to one.

'_Draco Malfoy!!'_ she screamed in her head, _'I am not imagining this pain!! Our baby is in distress or something!! It hurts!!!!'_ She waited a moment and received no response.

'_Malfoy, it's almost one!! I don't know what's wrong!!! She's going to die or something!!! Please, Draco, please!!!'_ she pleaded as the pain grew. She walked slowly to the portrait and sat against the wall next to it, clutching the slight curve of her stomach.

'_How do you know it's a she?'_ His voice questioned her.

'_No time to talk about that, Malfoy!! Get your arse into my room now!!!'_

'_Wow, Granger, I thought sharing a room is what got us into this mess…'_

'_Shut it, Malfoy!!'_

She glanced at the clock as she heard a portrait close. Draco was in the meeting room, but it was one o'clock. She heard him curse on the other side of her portrait and then it began to inch open. She watched in awe as an invisible force from his right hand forced open the door. Strain was apparent on his face as he stumbled in before the portrait slammed shut.

"What did you just do?" she asked in awe. Draco was panting on the floor but he still managed to send her an incredulous look.

"You did not just make me use that much force so you could enjoy my company."

"No," she sneered, shocking the both of them with her perfect imitation, "She really was hurting. I can feel it; she just stops when ever you're here."

"No," Draco whispered and shook his head as he pulled himself into a sitting position, "You must be imagi-…"

"I am NOT imagining this, Malfoy, and if you believe I am then maybe you should carry this baby for a while!"

Draco shook his head again, ignoring her previous suggestion, "How? I haven't…when could this…"

Hermione sat, waiting for a complete thought to form before she interrupted again. "Would you care to shed some light on this rather dark subject, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco seemed to snap out of it and turned his emotionless gaze to her, "Have I touched you?"

"What do you mean? I'm pregnant!! Touching is usually involved," she sassed.

"No," he shook his head, "After I gave you the ring. Did I touch you after I gave you the ring?"

Hermione thought back. They had come back to Hogwarts, ignored each other, then she'd been in the wind in his closet, and he'd-

"The bath," she responded, "You said I couldn't be that cold for so long and you were in the bath with me." She blushed as the words left her mouth.

"Damn it!" he cursed before meeting her eyes once more, "We established my connection to the baby, Granger."

"Once again, I have no clue where you're headed with this Malfoy and I am inclined to think you've lost your mind."

"I never thought I say this to you but, open a book, Granger. Read up on that ring I gave you. I'm tired as it is from getting in here and now I have to explain this to you. You're supposed to know everything. You're supposed to be the top witch of our year. You're supposed to…"

"Save it, Malfoy," she interrupted coldly, "I know what was expected of me. But was I supposed to get pregnant with your baby?" she paused and he didn't respond, "Exactly, so just explain the pain and we can both get some sleep."

"The engagement ring is what I explained before but it is also a magical means of keeping a pregnant couple from straying too far from each other before the marriage or the baby's birth." He paused and Hermione could tell he was exhausted. "If the couple can manage to stay away from each other until the baby's birth then there will be no side effects. Since you and I were voluntarily touching for more than five minutes I established a connection with our baby. If you and I are apart, physically, for more than the amount of time the baby likes then you will feel his," Hermione coughed and Draco summoned the energy to scowl, "or her displeasure."

"So you're saying that she wants us to be together and when we're apart for too long she'll let me know?"

"Yes, Granger, we are now taking orders from a fetus. Now I'd like you to tell me why you insist on calling it a she."

"I think it's a girl," she stated simply as she picked herself up off of the floor. Draco remained in his semi-reclined position on the carpet. "Get up Malfoy. I may not have anything to transfigure but I'm not afraid of your germs seeing as we've already done more than slept side by side fully clothed."

Draco snorted and remained on the floor. Hermione glanced at him as she approached her bed. His face was paler than usual and his breathing was erratic.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she knelt next to him. He shook his head at her and scowled when she levitated him to the bed.

"I did not require help, Granger," he mumbled as he rolled over. "Well, maybe I wanted to help, Malfoy. We need to learn to, at the very least, tolerate each other for the sake of our headship and our child." She climbed into bed and turned away from him.

She sighed loudly when, not five minutes later, a dull ache began to form in her stomach again. She rolled over and stared at Draco's bare back. "Malfoy, apparently we aren't close enough, so get over yourself and turn around."

Draco mumbled something she couldn't understand and rolled so he was lying on his back. Hermione scooted closer and rested her head on his chest before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Malfoy." There was a long pause, and then she heard him inhale.

"Goodnight, Granger." She smiled to herself and let sleep overcome her.

**A/N**: Nothing like some good old fashioned forced bonding time...Don't forget to leave your comments!!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait. School and all. This is my favorite Chapter!!! A bit of a break form Mione-centric trauma!!! Well, enjoy! Yours Truly!

**Chapter Seven**

**Gryffindor Girl Gossip**

"Are you even listening?!" Hermione turned to Draco who was currently lying with his back on her comforter.

"The truth? No," Draco replied.

Hermione turned back to the mirror and turned to her side before pulling off her shirt. Now Draco was paying attention.

"What the bloody hell are you doing stripping, Granger? You're already pregnant, shagging again won't do anything more." He didn't even bother rolling over, but his icy eyes were trained on her form.

"They're huge! Haven't you noticed? They've been getting bigger for a while, but now that they've stopped I'm getting fatter!" she ranted.

"Then just charm them," he suggested. "No! They're bigger for a purpose, but I can't fit any of my old clothes anymore," she shot down the idea as she adjusted her bra and pulled her shirt on again.

"Pureblood families do not have their children breastfed, especially not by the lady of the house," Draco stated.

"Well, our family won't be entirely pureblood now will it?" she countered, "I will breastfeed. And speaking of changes, cravings and mood swings are next in the book." She changed the subject quickly, but Draco knew it'd probably come up again.

She tossed him their 'handbook', a book on wizarding pregnancies she'd ordered through owl post a few weeks ago. She lived by that book, and Draco was learning to, too. He flipped through to chapter six.

"It says you should buy new clothes, Granger, along with 'special' bras to help with…" he reread the page, "something or another."

"I know, Malfoy, I've read that chapter twice, but I don't have the time or the money to go buy new clothes. Bras are expensive and I don't bet maternity clothing is any cheaper than normal clothing," she confessed as she lay next to him on her bed.

They'd taken to alternating nights in each other's rooms. Since they both had classes and preferred to study alone, night was the only time they would spend together- for the baby's sake, of course. Almost every night was spent in Hermione's room though, seeing as Draco's father was prone to popping in at all the wrong moments.

"You should have asked, Granger. I told your parents that I'd take care of you, so you won't go around falling out of clothing that doesn't fit," at her skeptical stare he rolled his eyes, "Yes, I have noticed they've gotten bigger, the whole male population has noticed, it's the only good thing about this bloody pregnancy business. I'll give you money for some new clothes and you can ask Dumbledore for next Saturday off to go to Hogsmeade." She just stared, so he continued before she could interrupt, "But you have to get…muggle clothes, too."

She laughed as he looked pained to say the word. "Why? I mean, I'm just wearing them under my robes."

Draco shook his head, "The war will come before holidays and you'll be in a muggle town. I've located a safe house and I will be the secret keeper."

Her eyes widened, "The war? When? Have you told Dumbledore?" Draco's eyes turned skyward again, "Yes, I've told your king. I may not be a goody goody like you, but I don't want my father to win this." She nodded in agreement as she got off the bed and turned the sheets down as far as she could with Draco lying with his feet at the head of the bed.

"Bedtime, Malfoy," she called and he moved to sit up, "Pregnant ladies need their sleep." He snorted, "And if the men to blame for those pregnancies don't allow it then they'll have to put up with moody, pregnant women in their heads all day long." She sing-songed and Draco stepped up the pace a bit.

He spooned her from behind, letting his arm lie on her hip. They had two favorite positions: spooning and her sleeping on his chest. With her stomach growing, if she felt uncomfortable on his chest, then they spooned, or did whatever made her happy so he could get some sleep.

**HD**

"So Hermione, what's it like?" Ginny asked as the two sat down in the grass near the lake.

"What do you mean?" Hermione shot her friend a look, "It's like I've gained another person. I feel like a baby whale and I've only gained just over ten pounds. Yet, Pompfrey says I should eat more to gain more to ensure a healthy delivery." Hermione smiled despite herself, "But it does have its good points."

Ginny giggled, "Like guys treating you like glass, and you getting huge boobs!"

Hermione joined in on the giggling at the second part. She hadn't had a lot of time for friends lately. She'd just gotten around to a Hogsmeade weekend with Harry and Ron that the previous day, but that had been a bit awkward. She'd been buying clothes and they weren't quite sure how to act. But boys would be boys. Ginny had kept her promise and told no one about the baby's father. And today the duo had thought a walk around the grounds would be nice after their little slumber party.

"Is Malfoy treating you nice?" Hermione reclined on the grassy slope and sighed, "As nice as a Malfoy can manage without exploding." Ginny nodded and lay next to her pregnant friend.

"You and Malfoy are the hot topics of Gryffindor girl gossip," she confessed, "Lavender and Parvati have their mouths going a mile a minute." Hermione turned her head to look at the redhead.

"Really? What about?" Ginny sighed loudly, "The usual. Lavender's heard rumors that Malfoy's given up his promiscuous playboy lifestyle and all the girls are going crazy. Apparently taking himself off the market has quadrupled his desirability, according to Parvati's polls, that is." Hermione snickered. Did these girls really have nothing better to do than drool over Draco Malfoy? "And you, well, you would think that they'd be making up all sorts of stories about the father and all."

"They are?!! What have they said?!!" Hermione interrupted; her outrage showing on her face.

"Ease up on the mood swings, Hermione. I said 'you would think' didn't I?" Ginny calmed her friend as she continued, "They think it's so cool that you're having this baby and not giving it up or getting rid of it or what have you. Lavender says that having a baby is the _'in'_ thing to do and if she weren't so in love with her 'girlish figure' then she'd go get herself pregnant, too." Hermione cracked up at this.

"So my accident is popular? What a coincidence. I should go and tell Malfoy, he'll be _so_ pleased," she rolled her eyes as Ginny giggled some more.

"And Pansy is having a perpetual heart attack. Malfoy barely associates with her anymore and twice Crabbe and Goyle have had to escort her out of class. Zabini said that it was a family trauma and that Malfoy had nothing to do with it, but that doesn't stop the rumor mill, a.k.a. Parvati and Lavender."

"Those girls need to get lives of their own." Hermione had sat up again and was staring at the lake as the giant squid surfaced for a brief moment before submerging itself again.

"They claim they already have busy schedules, what with boyfriends and whatnot," Ginny said casually as she eyed Hermione, gauging her reaction.

"Lavender is with Ron and Parvati is with…" Hermione trailed off, waiting for Ginny to fill in the blank.

"Well, _that_ is up for debate. One of the Patils was seen in a passionate liplock with none other than Theodore Nott, but he's not saying anything. Padma claims to be dating Kyle Jewell, but we all know which way he swings, so unless Padma's got a dirty little secret, then that relationship is a lie. Yet, Kyle has been seen exiting broom closets closely behind an unidentified Patil. Then there is the third Patil."

"Third Patil? But they're twins!" Hermione looked confused.

"Not a third one in your year, Hermione. Patricia Patil is in fourth year, very nice girl too, it's a shame she's a Hufflepuff. Anyway, Patti is dating…"

"Patti?"

"Well, Patricia is a bit long, I shorten it when I'm not talking to her, she hates the nickname," Ginny explained, "But as I was saying, Patti is…did I say is, I meant was, she was dating Dennis Creevey, then Malcolm Baddock. Now that ended badly, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs just do NOT mix. Well Patti has an uncanny resemblance to Padma and Parvati, not surprising really, but they are always getting confused when viewed from behind. So therein lies the trouble. Lavender thought it'd be good for Parvati's social standing to let rumors float for a while and now there are so many no one knows what to believe."

"Gosh, Ginny, life at Hogwarts has turned into a soap opera," Hermione smiled a bit.

"A soap what?" Ginny raised an eyebrow and Hermione just brushed off her questioning.

"So how are Ron and Lavender holding up through her everlasting obsession with a certain blonde wizard?" Hermione changed to subject, though not too much.

"Ron has gotten over it. He seems like he doesn't care, but you can see a slight twitch whenever Malfoy enters the conversation. I, personally, think that Lavender sneaks into his room every so often and pays him back for his tolerance, if you know what I mean."

"Gross, Ginny!! That is beyond disturbing!! I do not want to hear about Ron's sex life!!" Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "This is girl talk, Hermione. Just be happy I'm not asking about your sex life," Ginny responded as she patted Hermione's belly affectionately.

"There is nothing to talk about. Malfoy and I keep our distance," Hermione lied easily. She felt bad lying to one of her closest friends but somehow _'Malfoy and I share a bed every night, but I swear nothing happens!'_ just didn't have the same ring to it as she'd thought it would.

"If I were you, Hermione, I'd be all over him," Ginny confided, "I mean, yes I adore Harry and all, but if I were pregnant with _Malfoy's _child I'd find him very hard to resist. I read up on some pregnancy stuff, to help you if you need it, and one book said that an increased libido was common in the second trimester." At that Hermione's eyes bugged out. Why hadn't she read that?

"Second trimester?" Hermione repeated. Ginny nodded. "I'm almost seventeen weeks already and I haven't…you know." Ginny giggled again.

"Hermione, don't be so uptight about it. You've obviously done it before, and I'm sure if you brought it up with Malfoy he wouldn't refuse."

"Well, I guess we'll never find out if you're correct," Hermione announced as she got to her feet.

"Never say never," Ginny cooed as they began to walk back to the building.

**HD**

Hermione was in a hurry, to say the very least. She cursed the effects of pregnancy as she practically ran down the charms hall and took a quick turn. She'd bypassed on Girls Lavatory in the dungeons favor of this cleaner one and she just prayed that she made it in time.

She muttered the password to the prefect's bathroom and hurried to the toilet before reliving her breakfast. She scowled as she flushed the toilet and tried to catch her breath. _'This is all Snape's fault! Stupid, slimy git and his Sensory Potion,'_ she thought as she dry heaved once more.

'_Now, Love, you know that it's not very nice to speak of your professor in such a way,'_ Draco's voice echoed in her head. _'Who's speaking? Not me. I was pretty sure I was __**thinking**__ said comment, Malfoy. Oh, and please refrain from calling me Love, in my head or otherwise,' _she thought back.

'_I just wanted to see if you were alright, __**Love**__. Snape looks extremely satisfied with your reaction,' _Hermione ignored Draco's blatant disregard for her request and snorted, of course Snape was happy; the smarmy git._ 'Just fine, Malfoy. I enjoy vomiting constantly, really I do,' _she thought sarcastically.

'_I'm starting the potion without you then, Granger. Get back here when you don't feel the urge to puke all over the place. Oh, and give the baby a kiss for me,'_ Draco's voice sounded again.

"Shh, we'll be found!" The sound of the portrait opening and closing reached her ears followed by an urgent whisper distracted her from her witty comeback. She stood up and edged to the corner of the wall.

"I don't care, Theo! Let's tell the whole world!!" a girl's voice spoke louder. Theo laughed, "You Patils, no sense of secrecy."

Immediately her conversation with Ginny the day before came to mind and Hermione gasped, _'Oh my God!'_ Draco was in her head a moment later, _'Oh your God what? What's wrong, Granger?! What the heck is going on?!'_

_**A/N**: _And now a tribute to those who make this possible, Thank You: _**Cal8907, MaskofComedy, sherrithewriter, DracosPunkbabe, juicygirl, jdeppgurl4, Mysticpammy, and CookiMonstr08**! _Your reviews mean soo much to me!! And now I'll answer a few questions, non invasive ones of course wink !

The reason behind Malfoy's proposal...hmmm. Well, I could tell you the ending of the story and ruin everything... or I could just say "Because Draco Malfoy lives to bend to this author's will!!! Mwahaha!!" either way, that's all you get!!!

**Please leave a message/review**! I'll try to answer questions to the best of my ability!! Yours Truly!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Look at bottom for longer note. ENJOY!

**WARNING**: This fic is rated the way it is for a reason! The end of this chapter does contain a **lemon**! This fic **will **live up to it's rating!

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

Draco raised his hand after a moment of trying to contact Hermione.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy," Snape turned his gaze to his prized pupil.

"I have short meeting with a prefect, Professor, if I may please be excused for a moment. I'll also stop in and check on my partner so we can finish the assignment," he added the last part with a very reluctant tone that had Snape convinced.

Once Draco was out of the potions room he took off. He stopped at the nearest Girl's Lavatory but didn't hear Hermione inside. He paused, leaning against the stone wall for a second. If he was Hermione and he had to puke where would he go? Not a second later Draco took off with a new destination in mind. He was flushed as he turned the corner out of the Charm's hall and muttered the password to the prefect's bathroom.

"What the hell, Granger!" Theo yelled. Draco gasped for a moment before regaining his composure and hiding his mild fatigue.

"What's going on here?" he asked, appearing unfazed by his housemate's shout. Theo spun around and Draco saw Hermione's face take on a look of relief.

"Look, mate, just tell Granger she better bloody forget this," Theo spoke to Draco but he turned and glared daggers at Hermione.

"Theo," the girl with him finally spoke up, "You shouldn't speak to the Head Girl that way."

"Shut up!" Theo hissed, not thinking clearly. The girl's eyes darkened, "Excuse me?" Theo blushed and the two began to rant and apologize in a frenzy of words.

"You two shut your bloody mouths," Draco commanded and silence ensued, "Who are you?" he asked the girl.

"Patricia Patil," she responded, not meeting Draco's eyes. "Get back to class, Patil." She nodded and left mumbling something about a free period.

"Malfoy, you didn't have to go and ruin all the fun," Theo rolled his eyes, "Just tell Granger to mind her own bloody business."

"You know as well as I that that would never work, Nott," Draco announced, his eyes straying to Hermione, "We need to get back to Potions, Granger." She nodded and headed for the door.

"And you, Nott, need to find yourself a new meeting place, and preferably an older girl," Draco mumbled the last part as he left behind Hermione.

**.H.D.**

Hermione awoke in a sweat. She wished she could say it was a cold sweat and that she'd had an awful nightmare. But alas, that would be a lie. She pushed a few wet strands of hair from her face and reclined against the pillows.

"What's wrong, Granger?" Draco mumbled. She glanced at him, his eyes were still closed and he resembled an angel. '_Never trust appearances'_ she told herself.

"Nothing, just a dream," she brushed off even though the effects of the dream were still occurring. She closed her eyes and flashes of the steamy encounter played before her eyelids. At first she welcomed them, enjoying them as something that would never become reality. Then she remembered her bond to Draco. He could see her thoughts!! She immediately pushed the images away, but it was too late.

"What the hell, Granger!!" Draco raged as he sat up, "You're horny?!?!" Hermione blushed and prayed that the green satin sheets would envelope her body. No such luck.

"Just forget it, Draco. It was a dream. It's normal, the book talks about it in chapter eight, and…"

"What! We're in chapter six, Granger!!" He shouted. "Yes, I know. But you see, Ginny got me thinking so I went and reread the book again and I stumbled across that section."

"Good God, Granger, this is not fitting into my schedule!" Draco announced as he got out of his bed and grabbed a pillow.

"Well sor-ry!" Hermione shouted, "It's not like I asked for this, jerk!!"

"You know what Granger…!" Draco was interrupted when a bright light flashed, illuminating the whole room, "Shit!!" he hissed as he threw the pillow back on the bed and glanced around.

"What the heck is happening?!" Hermione asked as she saw feint red laser lines appear near the ground.

"My father, again! The sensors tell if someone with less than pureblood is walking in the room, so stay on the bed!" He commanded as he racked his mind for ideas. His father would be here soon and he couldn't hide Hermione like before. He had to act like normal. What would his father think of a girl in his dorm?

"Come here!" he demanded as he got back on the bed. Hermione scooted close to him, all anger from before dissipated. Draco waved his hand over her and she felt a tingling sensation all over her body. Her honey eyes glanced down and she quickly snatched up the sheet.

"Now who's thinking about a shag?!" she shot back, blushing as she tried to cover up her nude body. Draco ignored her and preformed the same spell on himself.

"This is not about a shag, Granger. So relax and come lay with me," he assured her. She looked at him, disbelief shown clearly on her face, searching for a hint of laughter in his eyes. When she found none, she laid her head on his chest and felt his arm shift to her lower back.

'_Look, Granger, I don't have time to hide you so this will have to do,'_ his voice was not as foreign in her head as it once had been. She watched as Draco waved his hand over her again, this time she felt an odd sensation on her scalp. _'I changed your hair a bit; don't worry, it's an improvement.'_ She scoffed and she could tell he was smirking. _'Now, it's supposed to look like we slept together so I need you to pretend to sleep. Don't be all standoffish either, because he'll notice. I need you to act, Granger. And close off your mind to him. I'll help if I need to. Now get with the acting, I'm going to do a few more spells so don't ask anything aloud. Got it?'_

'_This is going to need some more explanation later, Malfoy, but for now, I'll do what you ask,'_ she responded. She felt his sigh of relief and then his hand moving to various places over the bed, where she guessed he was casting spells to make their story plausible. She remembered what he'd said and took a deep breath before moving.

She shifted her leg over his, convincing herself that it was purely an act, and moved her right hand up onto his left shoulder. She felt Draco stiffen for a moment before he relaxed into her touch. He moved his hand a little lower than the small of her back, but not exactly on her butt, and she inhaled sharply. Her hair was falling in her face and onto his chest and she could see the ringlets he'd changed it into. It wasn't half bad.

She was just getting used to the idea of their little role-play when she heard a voice.

"What have we here, Draco?" his tone was somewhat playful, yet, at the same time, sinister.

"Father," Draco greeted stoically, "I hadn't expected you tonight. If I'd known you were coming then I'd have postponed my prior engagement." Lucius snickered.

"No need, Son. It seems like you've had a nice evening. She even looks satisfied. Not that a Malfoy has ever left a woman otherwise. Let's get a look at her," with his last words he raised his wand and Hermione levitated a foot over the bed. She felt beyond violated. Draco must have sensed her panic, as he was instantly in her head telling her to calm herself and being…nice.

Lucius used his wand and she spun over, hovering on her back in mid-air. She was immediately embarrassed and completely self-conscious. "She's a tad bit on the heavy side, but I guess her large breasts made up for that," he assessed as he lowered her back down. She hurried back to Draco's side, ignoring the elder Malfoy's comments, and his arm was immediately at her waist again.

"I hope you've preformed the proper charms." Draco nodded, "Of course, Father."

"Then, you'd better hope she's loyal enough to come back after this, Draco." With that said, Hermione found herself once again in the swirling wind. This time she was not entirely alone. She gripped Draco's torso and buried her face in his chest to escape the furious cold. He didn't try to push her away either. His arm held her tighter then before, as she felt the rumbling of his voice in his chest as he spoke with his father.

It seemed like an eternity before the wind began to die down, and even then her surroundings were changing quickly. Draco had pulled her off the bed with him and was carrying her bridal style into his bathroom.

"Damn it, Granger," he cursed as the water began to fill up the tub.

"Your f-fa-father just c-called me fat and y-you're yelling at m-me?!" she managed to scowl despite her chattering teeth.

"No, I am not yelling. I'm angry. Stupid bastard had no right to do that," he amended as he stopped the water and got in the tub, still holding her.

"What was it about?" she questioned as she cuddled up to his chest in the warm water.

"The date of the attack, he expects me to be there on time and ready to fight your Golden Boy."

"You're going to tell Dumbledore, aren't you?" she questioned and watched as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'll tell your leader. They can launch a preemptive attack and then my father can have a heart attack," he sighed. She almost giggled.

"I thought cuddling in the tub was a one time thing?" she teased.

"What, Love, am I making you horny?"

"Let's forget about the whole dream thing. What my body needs will now be kept strictly to me," she stated.

"No," Draco groaned, "Not what your body 'needs'. Don't put it that way." Hermione gave him a curious look.

"And why not?" Draco looked a bit reluctant as he leaned his head down and planted a little kiss on her neck.

"Because of that stupid Vow, Love," he murmured, "I wasn't sure how it'd come into effect, but…" he kissed her neck again, and, if the circumstances weren't so strange, Hermione would have moaned, "Since you said you _need_ this, that fucking Vow is making me horny as hell."

It was then that Hermione felt his manhood pressing against her side. Her first instinct was to move away, but then the feelings brought on by her dream returned. She turned to Draco and his lips were immediately on hers.

"Malfoy," she muttered as he kissed his way down her throat and shifted her position so she was straddling him, "I don't want this if you aren't doing this of your own free will."

"Well, that doesn't matter now, does it?" He asked between kisses. "Don't worry, though, this isn't going to kill me, Love," he teased as he latched onto her nipple. Hermione gasped and threaded her hands in his hair. Draco took his time teasing her nipples and Hermione grew tired of waiting. She reached down between them and led his throbbing member to her opening.

"Wait," Draco panted and she paused, not releasing her hold on him, "…the baby? Is this alright?" Her face softened at his words as she nodded and he leaned in for another kiss. As their mouths joined, Draco thrust forward, encasing himself in her heat. Hermione's mouth opened in mild shock and Draco took the opportunity to reintroduce his tongue to her mouth. Hermione moaned as pleasure took over all her senses. She was vaguely aware of her back hitting the edge of the tub as Draco switched their positions.

He tore his mouth from hers and her lips immediately found his neck, kissing and leaving love bites in her wake. Draco groaned and upped his pace, pushing them both closer to completion. He could feel her muscles contract around him and he knew she was on the brink. He fought off his own orgasm as he reached between their hot bodies and let his fingers feel out their destination. He smirked when he brushed his finger over the sensitive nub and Hermione shuddered. Knowing he couldn't hold back for much longer, Draco found the nub again and pushed lightly as he rubbed it in a circular motion. Hermione cried out and gripped his back as she came, pushing him over the edge as her muscles contracted around him.

"Draco," she whispered after she'd caught her breath. The only indication that he was still with her was his uneven breath on her shoulder. "Draco, the water's getting cold."

He chuckled as he lifted his head from its resting place, "Cold water is the least of our worries, Love. You just shagged your enemy. As did I."

"There's a second time everything," she countered as he shifted away from her.

"There's a second time for all _pleasurable _things, _**Love**_," he corrected as he pulled out of her.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait. School is killing me, and my social life isn't helping at all. I've been really busy and I'm sorry for the delay. I didn't have enough time to edit this so please excuse errors for now. Also this is my first attempt at a lemon, and possible the last for this fic, so tell me what you thought!! Yours Truly.

**A SHOUTOUT TO THOSE WHO REVIEW**: **Big Thanks to _katawana, Jevanminx, sherrithewriter, Dramione90, juicygurl, Aloralynn, MaskofComedy, evillizzy89, ginnyginny, CookiMonstr08,_ and _Cal8907_!! Your reviews are much appreciated!! They put a smile on my face and make me force myself to get over what ever is going on and post!! Read and Review! Yours Truly!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N at bottom.**_

**Chapter Nine**

**Home Away From Home **

"I can't believe we did that," Hermione muttered as she rolled over again. Draco had brought her back to his bed and began cleaning up. First the mess from deceiving his father, and then the one they'd made in the bathroom.

"You're going to have to leave in two days, Granger," Draco called from the bathroom, half of him wanted to say nothing, but he felt the need to distract her from his inexcusably cheesy post-coital statement, "I'll take you to where you're going to stay and tell you the story that I made up. I'll go talk to Dumbledore during breakfast tomorrow."

"Why so soon? I mean, what happens if she starts to want you again or something?" she asked, already feeling the anxiety of not knowing what would be happening in the wizarding world.

"You shouldn't feel that for a while," Draco announced as he exited the bathroom and climbed back into the bed, "We were close enough today to last for some time."

Hermione just nodded. She couldn't believe the final battle would be here so soon. She'd always known it was coming, but now that it was here it seemed like it came out of no where. She struggled to push those thoughts from her mind and closed her eyes.

**!H!D!**

"Did you pack, Granger?" Draco was pacing her room as she gathered last minute things. It was October 29th and he was having a hard time keeping his mind on track. First of all he had to protect Granger, secondly he had to prepare for the battle, everything else would have to be put on hold.

"Ready." Hermione looked over her bags once again, confident that she'd have everything she'd need for at least a month and a half, maybe longer. Draco just nodded before shrinking her things and stuffing them in his pocket as he grabbed her hand. He muttered something she didn't catch and then everything was a swirling mass of black and blue. She closed her eyes, and when she felt Malfoy release her hand she opened them.

"I'm not going into detail, Granger, because I need to leave as soon as possible," he began as he unlatched the fence and headed to the house. Hermione followed in awe. It was a small cottage-looking house with a white picket fence and everything.

"Your name is now Faith Carrington. Your husband, Daniel, is off helping the government with things you don't know of, but he comes back periodically when he can. You're obviously pregnant, and you and Daniel are delighted. Your doctor's name is Jill Aldrich and your first appointment is in a months time," Draco explained, "Now, I've got to go, but I'll be back as soon as I get time to sneak away." With that said, Draco apparated out of the house.

Hermione sighed as she glanced around. It really was a lovely house. 'This is our new home for now,' she thought as she rubbed her stomach affectionately.

**!H!D!**

Hermione was seriously growing tired of staying indoors. Technically, Malfoy hadn't told her to stay inside, and if she was supposed to play her part well then she should be out socializing. Yet, when she thought of it she got nervous.

"Two weeks, and no sign of him. I think it's past time we left this house," she spoke to her protruding stomach, her only companion over the last fourteen days. Putting her fear behind her, Hermione dressed in a maternity shirt much similar to her uniform shirt, and a pair of jeans. She put a headband in her now wavy hair and set out down the street.

"It's a wonder you aren't demanding your father by now," Hermione spoke to the baby again, "Just a few minor pains, but he should be here soon. You're almost twenty weeks old now." She smiled as she came to the grocery store. She wasn't in dire need of more food, but catering to her cravings made life more bearable.

She walked through the automatic doors and grabbed a cart before starting down an isle.

"Are you Mrs. Carrington?" a feminine voice asked from behind her. Hermione turned and smiled, giving the woman a nod. "Oh, well it's very nice to meet you; I'm Barbara Stemson, your neighbor." Hermione shook the woman's hand.

"I haven't seen you much, but maybe you'd like to come over for lunch today," Barbara asked with a warm smile.

"Of course, Mrs. Stemson," Hermione consented. Barbara shook her head, "Call me Barbara."

"Okay, Barbara, then you can call me Her-Faith," she hoped she caught herself in time as she scanned Barbara's face. It didn't look like she was suspicious of Hermione's slip up.

"So, I'll see you around one then, Faith?" "One it is," she agreed before they went their separate ways. _'Way to go me! Making new friends already!'_ she mentally cheered herself.

**!H!D!**

Hermione was back at home at a quarter to one and was more nervous than she was for OWLs. To make matters worse, the baby had decided it wanted its father to return sooner than planned. She rubbed her hand on her stomach as she walked to the Stemson household and rang the doorbell.

"Hello, Faith, please come in," Barbara answered with a smile.

"Thank you for inviting me. I haven't really gotten the chance to meet anyone around here." Barbara nodded and led Hermione to the patio where a tray a sandwiches was set, along with two glasses of lemonade.

"It isn't often that new people move around here. And you are the youngest in a long while," Barbara confessed as she took a sandwich. Hermione blushed as she too, took a sandwich.

"Well, my husband wanted to move to a nice, quiet neighborhood before the baby arrives," Hermione explained. She was beginning to enjoy making up the story as she went along.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is your husband?"

"He's working for the government on some things he isn't allowed to describe to me, but from what I do get to hear, it's about national security," Hermione finished her speech with a bite of the sandwich and Barbara just nodded.

"My husband leaves town for work occasionally, too," Barbara put in, "We have been trying for a baby, but no luck so far." Hermione's blush deepened. Here was this nice, sweet woman, who was truly married to a man she loved and they couldn't get pregnant. But Hermione, who had sex once, well twice now, with a boy she could barely carry on a conversation with had gotten pregnant the first time.

"Joseph and I have been married for five years. We were high school sweethearts and then we got married seven years after we graduated. A baby would complete our family at this point." Barbara looked wishful before turning back to Hermione, "How old were you when you were married, Faith?"

Hermione swallowed and thought for a moment, "Daniel and I have known each other since we were eleven. We went to Prep School together and then when we were in our final year, he proposed. It was very romantic actually, he asked for my father's permission and everything," Hermione was actually smiling. She hadn't told a serious lie that time. "Then when I turned twenty-two, we were married," she had to speak carefully now, Malfoy hadn't mentioned ages before. "We found out we were pregnant just after we returned from our honeymoon, and here we are." Hermione rubbed her stomach and smiled happily.

"That's sweet, Faith," Barbara smiled, "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl." Hermione shook her head, "I believe it's a girl, but Daniel is rather indecisive when that question comes up." Barbara laughed a bit and the two continued to talk.

**!H!D!**

It was almost five by the time Hermione returned home. She and Barbara got along great and had many of the same interests. She would have stayed a bit longer but the baby was really starting to miss Malfoy.

"Stupid Malfoy," Hermione muttered as she got ready for bed. That was one thing she didn't enjoy about the lovely new house. She had a huge bed, yet she had to sleep in it all alone. But she couldn't be missing Malfoy. Could she?

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. School's killing me and I just couldn't find the motivation to update. Also, I had no time to get my beautiful beta to read this, yeah I'm a slacker, but I tried to edit out the mistakes! My sincere apologies. But once again, I'd like to shout out to my reviewers, b/c you guys take the time to give me the feedback I crave!!**

**THANK YOU: _Aloralynn, perfectlyfakereality, Emmah-belle, Emma-Louise 1993, Hollybaby390, MaskofComedy, Pyroangel8605, DracosPunkbabe, mysticpammy, sherrithewriter, waffenmac, ginnyginny_, and _Cal8907_!!! I love you all!!!**

**Again, I'll try to answer any questions I can... but I won't give away the plot!! Review!! It makes me smile!!! Yours Truly**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previous Chapter**_

_It was almost five by the time Hermione returned home. She and Barbara got along great and had many of the same interests. She would have stayed a bit longer but the baby was really starting to miss Malfoy. _

"_Stupid Malfoy," Hermione muttered as she got ready for bed. That was one thing she didn't enjoy about the lovely new house. She had a huge bed, yet she had to sleep in it all alone. But she couldn't be missing Malfoy. Could she?_

_**Current Chapter**_

**Chapter Ten**

Hermione was lounging in the bath, trying to soothe the baby, when she heard his voice._'Hello, Love.'_ She scowled as if he could see her facial expression, _'Malfoy, where are you?' _

'_Aww, I didn't know you cared,'_ was his sarcastic answer.

'_This baby is not happy that you chose to leave for such a long period of time, and the pain is not making me a happy mum,'_ she informed him.

'_Well, I will be able to visit tomorrow, Love, so don't miss me too much.'_

'_Ha. Ha.'_ She rolled her eyes, _'How long can you stay?'_

'_Six to seven hours, maybe a bit more if things don't change.'_

'_Be here early, Malfoy,'_ she instructed as she stood up in the water and began to towel dry.

She slipped into an oversized tee shirt and climbed into bed. Tomorrow she could torture Malfoy with a trip to her pregnancy exercise class, but first, she'd have to relieve this pain. As she thought of what would, doubtlessly, be the first thing they'd do, she couldn't help but feel a stirring in her lower abdomen. And even as she tried to push the thoughts from her mind, she knew what she was feeling wasn't the baby.

**!H!D!**

"Granger," Hermione thought she was hallucinating the first three times but as she blinked her eyes she could make out the form of a person standing over her bed.

"I thought when you asked me to be here early, you meant you'd be awake," he sighed dramatically as he sat next to her on the bed. She pulled herself into a sitting position, looking as if she didn't actually believe he was there.

"I mean, really, Granger, a guy takes three portkeys set up secretly to get here for less than a day and you don't even have breakfast on the tab…" His rant was cut off as Hermione crushed her lips to his and pulled him further on the bed.

"You can complain later, Malfoy," she said as she broke the heated kiss, only to have it reinitiated by her counterpart.

**!H!D!**

"Is this all I'm good for now, Granger?" he asked, feigning a hurt face as he stepped out of the shower stall, "Are you using me for my body?"

"Of course, Malfoy," she rolled her eyes. "Wow, Granger, I would've never pegged you as shallow," he looked astonished as they dressed before exiting the bathroom.

"Well, if not for that party I doubt you would've ever 'pegged' me at all," she shot back, a smirk playing on her lips. She was internally amazed at how forward she was being.

"Someone's a bit happier than they were yesterday." Hermione glared at this comment, "I was in pain." To that he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm sorry you don't care more, _Daniel_, because since you are back in town today, you get to accompany me to my class," the look in her eyes told Draco he should not be excited about this.

"Class for what?" He asked as she led him to the front door.

"Don't worry,_Daniel_. Just act like an excited father-to-be."

**!H!D!**

"What was with all those squats and crawling on the floor and good lord, Granger, you can't be doing that stuff daily?!!" Draco complained as they arrived back at the house.

Hermione had introduced 'Daniel' to the class and he wasn't happy about it. Tabitha, the teacher, hadn't taken pity on him just because it was his first class. They did many exercises that were safe for the baby, yet helped the mother prepare for labor and delivery. The fathers were put through it for effect. And what an effect it was.

"It helps the baby, Malfoy," she giggled a bit, "I'm already twenty weeks along, just twenty more to go."

"That woman should train quidditch players!"

"Ahh, yes, your favorite work-out," she rolled her eyes as he followed her up the stairs to her room.

"No, Love, sex is my favorite workout," he corrected, "And it would seem that it's your's too." Hermione blushed and tried to look incredulous.

"What now?" he asked as she pulled him to the bed. His eyes widened a bit, "Again? I mean I know I'm sexy, but all this exercise can't be too good for the…"

"No, you git!" she interrupted, still blushing, "Just lie here with me. I'm tired, you have to leave soon, but I want to know what's happening at Hogwarts," she confessed as he lay on the bed and she rested on his chest.

"Nothing is going on," he sighed, "Voldemort hasn't had any major attacks. The war officially began on October 31st, two days after you'd left. Both armies have, so far, silently agreed to abstain from attacking hospitals, so Dumbledore left first through third years at the castle with Pomfrey and Pince and changed the building into a hospital. Classes continued at an alternative location, off of Voldemort's radar, and aurors have been slipping in and out training fourth years and up. Dumbledore's not happy about the fourth years, but they demand to be allowed to stay."

"Couldn't I return to Hogwarts then, I mean, if it's safe, then I'm safe," she proposed as she yawned.

"No, not yet, maybe before Christmas holidays, though. I have to handle some things," he responded. She nodded lightly on his chest and he could tell she was drifting off. He stared at the wall for some time. When did he grow attached to her? This wasn't part of the arrangement, but now it was unavoidable. He sighed for the millionth time that day as he turned his gaze toward the dozing witch.

He was about to drift off himself, when he felt a tingle on his wrist. _'Stupid communication devices,'_ he thought angrily as he lifted the pseudo-watch to his eye level. The one thing he was happy about was the fact that, unless the wearer wanted his surroundings seen by the other person, they were blurred.

"Mister Malfoy," it was McGonagall, "We are trying to set up your safe return, though it is beyond me why you had to leave," the last part was barely audible, but Draco heard it and his trademark smirk made an appearance, "But we are having a few minor difficulties. Remain safe, and in disguise until I contact you with your transport home." She didn't wait for a reply before she ended the connection.

Draco was indifferent. Staying a few more hours was fine with him. He leaned back into the pillows and let his eyes close.

**!H!D!**

"Malfoy," Hermione nudged him in the ribs and he grunted but didn't open his eyes, "Malfoy, since you are still here and it is five o'clock, you have to come down and have dinner with Joseph and Barbara."

"Leave me alone, Hermione," he mumbled as he rolled over. She tried to brush off the shock of hearing her first name from his lips as she tapped him again.

"Malfoy, if you stay in this bed you won't get to eat dinner," she tempted. His stomach chose to make itself known at that moment and he rolled over and looked up at her.

"What's for dinner, Love?"

"My new friends." "I know you think I'm cruel, Granger, but, contrary to popular belief, I do not eat people."

"Ha. Ha, Malfoy. They'll be here in about twenty minutes, so get presentable."

**!H!D!**

"So, Daniel, Faith told us you work for the government," Barbara brought up when dinner was just about through. Draco glanced at his lovely 'wife' and smiled at their guest, "Yes, actually. I hope she didn't make it out to be more than it is. I know it's secretive, but sometimes she makes it seem like the 'I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you' kind of profession."

They all laughed at this. "I'm out of town a lot, too, Daniel, and I know how wives can get with the exaggerations," Joseph added and the men shared a knowing look as Barbara hit her husband playfully on the arm.

Draco could feel the tingle of the 'watch' but didn't answer it.

"We had better be leaving now," Joseph smiled as Hermione led the way to the front door.

"Yes, Joe has to leave early tomorrow," Barbara informed them with a sad look in her eyes.

"So does Dr-Daniel," Hermione barely caught herself, but covered it up with a depressed look.

"Well, you two will just have to keep each other company," Draco had come up behind Hermione and wrapped a hand around her waist letting it rest on the swell of her stomach.

Barbara smiled, "We will." With that, the two couples said their goodbyes and Hermione and Draco retreated back into their house. Hermione headed for the dinning room and Draco remained in the hall.

"I have to leave in ten minutes," he informed her as he reentered the dinning room to find her clearing the table.

Hermione just nodded and mumbled something to herself.

"What was that?" Draco asked as he picked up the plates.

"I said 'She drank it all'," Hermione repeated before heading to the kitchen.

"Drank all of what?"

"The potion," Hermione said with a sly smile, "Barbara and Joseph had been trying to get pregnant so I slipped her a fertility potion." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I better get going now, I have a few things I need to check up on," he leaned down and kissed her stomach affectionately, "I'll be back in about a week or two." She nodded and he was gone in a second.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, I didn't think this would be up so soon, but you guys just make me sooo happy with the reviews I can't help but post again. I'm writing as fast as I can with two stories going at once, so please have patience. Hope you enjoyed it!! Yours Truly**_

_**THANK YOUS to:**_ _Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, Lizzy009, waffenmac, Isiss2868, Cal8907, sherriithewriter, NINA SOCCER GIRL, CookiMonstr08, spikeecat, magdalena2122, lunar kitsune terror, _and_ princess fifi!!** You all don't know how happy it makes me to see that you felt that my fic was worth taking the time to write a review, whether it be praise, criticism or questions, it is all greatly appreciated! I love you guys!!! Yours Truly!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: No title for this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it and review all the same :)! Sorry for any errors!! Authors Note at the end!! **_

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_The potion," Hermione said with a sly smile, "Barbara and Joseph had been trying to get pregnant so I slipped her a fertility potion." Draco rolled his eyes._

"_I better get going now, I have a few things I need to check up on," he leaned down and kissed her stomach affectionately, "I'll be back in about a week or two." She nodded and he was gone in a second. _

_**Current Chapter**_

**Chapter Eleven**

Hermione was running late. She'd decided not to set her alarm for two reasons: one, she was dead tired after Malfoy left, and two, she was skipping her class in favor of her doctor's appointment. Not that it meant too much. She'd stayed up a little later conversing with Malfoy, in her head of course, and had managed to convince him to allow her to return to Hogwarts and Madame Pomfrey would oversee the rest of her care. She knew part of him giving in had to do with the fact that after his second trip there he was getting bombarded with a lot of questions from the professors, but all's well that ends well.

She pushed thoughts of Hogwarts from her head as she entered the hospital and the receptionist directed her to an examination room. She took a seat, ignoring the coldness she could feel through her jeans.

"Ahh, Faith, back again," Dr. Aldrich smiled as she entered the room. Hermione returned the smile.

"This will be my last visit, I'm afraid," she just couldn't stop smiling; "My husband and I found a place closer to his work." Dr. Aldrich nodded and jotted down a few things on her clipboard, "Do you have another healthcare provider lined up?"

Hermione nodded and the doctor smiled, "Good, well let's get this done with so you can get ready to move." Hermione nodded again and lay back on the table. Every visit started out the same. Hermione would recline and Dr. Aldrich would perform and ultrasound to see how the baby was progressing.

"So, are you still sure about not finding out the baby's gender?" she asked as she smeared the cool gel. Hermione nodded and Dr. Aldrich began the ultrasound.

"Wait a minute," the calm voice her obstetrician held a hint of surprise and Hermione held her breath.

To say the very least, Dr. Jill Aldrich was in shock. She'd been practicing for almost ten years and never come across a pregnancy like Faith Carrington's.

"Jill?" Hermione remembered when her doctor had told her to call her that and this was the first time she'd felt the need to speak the name, "What's wrong with my baby?"

Dr. Aldrich moved the monitor over so Hermione could view the 3D ultrasound. "You see this," she pointed as she spoke, "This is your baby's head, and then the arms, feet, abdomen," she traced the figure, "A perfect baby. But this," she pointed to another shape on the screen and moved the device so a better picture showed up, "This looks to be another baby." Hermione was relieved and afraid in that one moment. Her baby was fine, except for the fact that she hadn't been pregnant with twins at her last visit.

Dr. Aldrich turned off the machine and wiped the blue gel from Hermione's stomach.

"This is not entirely unheard of, Faith. Women do become pregnant while they are already pregnant…"

"Wait a moment!" Hermione interrupted, "Did you say I got pregnant while I was pregnant?" Dr. Aldrich nodded, "How?"

"Well, your ovaries didn't acknowledge your already existing pregnancy and kept releasing eggs. One of these eggs was fertilized. Have you been sexually active in the past four to six weeks?"

Hermione nodded, "But I didn't think I could get pregnant again. What will happen to the babies?" She was worried now. She and Malfoy had two kids on the way, but there was no way that the second was nearly as developed as the first.

"Normally, if this were to happen then both conceptions would be very near in date. As it is, one of your babies is twenty-one weeks and the other is just five. I've never had this occur before. When baby A reaches forty-two weeks baby B will only be twenty-six weeks along and have little to no chance of survival. Yet, if we prevent your labor long enough for baby B to mature, baby A could suffer. You and your husband would be forced to choose which child to keep alive."

Hermione shook her head, "It won't come to that, Dr. Aldrich." Her voice was firm and she looked very sure of herself.

**!H!D!**

Realization hit just before the young girl stepped through the fireplace. Hermione had used magic on a muggle. She'd modified Dr. Aldrich's memory of her and stolen her own file.

"Miss Granger?" the girl asked as she held out the teacup, "The portkey will activate soon."

Hermione nodded and took hold of the teacup.

**!H!D!**

"What seems to be amiss, Miss. Granger," Madame Pomfrey questioned once Hermione had made it to the Hospital Wing, "I haven't got many war injuries at the moment, but you never know, so best make it quick."

Hermione nodded and relayed everything she'd learned from Dr. Aldrich to Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey nodded and preformed a few spells before agreeing with the previous doctor.

"She was correct in that aspect, Miss. Granger, but with our magic as an advantage I can safely deliver your first baby while leaving the other one unharmed and inside of you." Hermione sighed in relief and nodded at the medi-witch. "I will perform the procedure when the baby reaches forty weeks. That should be enough time to get McGonagall and Flitwick here to assist. Until then, you are to take it easy, Miss. Granger. Though you can come here and help treat patients."

Madame Pomfrey left and Hermione got off the bed and wandered down the Hospital Wing.

"What does it feel like?" She turned to her left and saw the girl who'd brought the portkey sitting by one of the beds.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she approached the girl and glanced at the other, older girl asleep in the bed.

"Being pregnant, what's it like?" Hermione had to stop and think. "Not that different from not being pregnant I suppose. I mean, yes, there is a baby, and yes, I can feel her move, but you get used to it." The girl nodded and looked back to the bed. "What's your name?"

She looked startled and then blushed a deep crimson, "Amelia Abbot. This is my sister, Hannah." Hermione looked shocked, but she could see the resemblance.

"Well, Amelia, one day when you get older, hopefully much older than I am, you will know what it feels like," Hermione smiled. Amelia nodded.

"Hannah is getting married after the war," she whispered and Hermione had to get closer to catch her words, "Our parents and his parents arranged it a month ago. His name is Colin Creevey, but I don't think Hannah Creevey sounds too nice. And Hannah, she pretends it doesn't bother her, but she doesn't love Colin. They barely know each other. Do you love your husband?" At this Amelia turned her eyes back to Hermione and the innocence in them was clear.

Hermione nodded, "Very much, and I'm sure once Colin and Hannah get to know each other they'll feel something for one another." She couldn't stand to pollute that innocence with the truth behind her pregnancy. Amelia nodded, "Hannah's alright, just a minor injury. Colin brought her in. She wants me to practice more. I've been studying with Madame Pomfrey. I'm the best at deciphering curse damage, besides her of course. All of the younger years have to help out in some way."

Hermione nodded, "I'll be helping around here, too. That is, until I have to have my baby. Then I don't think I'll be helping as much."

"There's another battle in three days. That's when things get busy. I haven't seen any fatalities yet, but I'd like to learn some upper level spells so I can help more. The guys are mostly the ones cleaning; a few of them treat patients, but most prefer to deal with already healed patients."

"I'll teach you some spells," Hermione offered, "You and any of your friends who want to learn. I'll teach you what I can and you can help more." Amelia's face lit up.

"Thank you, Hermione."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait but I am extremely close to failing a class and my focus has been on that lately. I took a test in there yesterday so cross your fingers :). Okay, now I said I'd answer non-plot-revealing questions so here you go:**

**Don't the Professors know Hermione's gone and Draco has to go visit her? Well, not exactly. Many students fled Hogwarts with the start of the all out war with the Dark Side, especially younger ones. As her professors are aware of her pregnancy they did not expect Hermione to stick around and endanger her unborn child's life no matter how dedicated she was to the cause. And Draco... well, no one really knows it's his baby seeing as they haven't confessed it to anyone yet. So the professors have no clue why Draco's been leaving and they aren't suspicious of their relationship because Hermione's absence was anticipated. **

** Hope that answers that:)!**

**Now I'd like to thank _Hollybaby390, sheriithewriter, Cal8907, Emmah-belle, Lightenmd, eternity in twilight26, BeautifulScreamsofHeartache, Isiss2868, CookiMonstr08, magdelena2122, DracosPuckbabe, eoreos, Dracrashed, _and _ms.bratgirl_ for their wonderful reviews that made me smile and helped motivate me to get this chapter out sooner! I love you all!! Yours** **Truly**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Please read Author's Note at the end of this chapter! Happy Reading!! **_

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_I'll teach you some spells," Hermione offered, "You and any of your friends who want to learn. I'll teach you what I can and you can help more." Amelia's face lit up._

"_Thank you, Hermione."_

_**Current Chapter**_

**Chapter Tweleve**

**Birth of their Angel and an Announcement of Tolerance  
**

Hermione sighed as she crossed another day off of her new calendar. It was February 20th and the war was still going on. The Light Side was winning, pushing the marginal gap and making it great, but she hadn't seen Malfoy, Harry, Ron, or Ginny since the tenth. She put the calendar down on her desk and walked out into the Hospital Wing.

"Miss Granger, a word," Madam Pomfrey called her over to an empty bed.

"I've received word that the end of the war may be coming sooner than we anticipated. There will be a few minor battles and then the final battle could occur and I have to prepare for those injuries. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick have returned for a few days and, though it is five weeks ahead of plan, I believe now is the only time I can assure you that I can devote my attention to saving your babies." Hermione nodded and tried to keep the shock off her face.

"We'll be ready in ten minutes Miss. Granger, please put this on," she handed her a gown, "and wait for my return."

Hermione did as she was told and attempted to refrain from vomiting. She was going to have a baby in a matter of minutes. Malfoy was…Malfoy!! She hadn't thought about him being there.

'_Malfoy,'_ she called out to him mentally, _'Malfoy, the baby will be here soon.'_

'_Isn't it a bit early, Granger?'_ With his response came her realization: she hadn't told him about the other baby! Everytime they'd been together they'd either been _busy_ or she'd been too preoccupied worrying over everyone in the war.

'_There are some things I forgot to tell you about, but that can wait a bit longer. Pomfrey is going to deliver the baby now!'_

'_I can't just waltz in there and watch, Granger!'_

'_I was just telling you if you wanted to come!'_ she shot back.

'_I'll be there.'_ She couldn't feel him in her head any more as she relaxed on the small bed. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them the three adults were crowded around her bed.

"I'm going to give you a sleeping draught strong enough to put you and both babies to sleep. Then Professor Flitwick will cast a barrier charm around the younger baby and we will operate to deliver the older baby. When you are all stitched up, we'll wake you," Pomfrey informed her. Hermione glanced around and nodded before downing the liquid offered to her.

**!H!D!**

Draco rushed through the halls, dodging people and fighting the urge to yell at them. A random voice would attract attention, and attention was the last thing one needed when one was hiding under an invisibility cloak. He made it to the hospital wing just as McGonagall was closing the curtains. He slipped past her and walked up to Hermione's bedside, trying to keep his labored breathing to a minimum.

He glanced at Hermione and immediately realized she was sleeping.

'_I may not have done this before, but I assumed she'd need to be conscious,' _he thought to himself as he watched Madame Pomfrey's movements closely.

His eyes darted to Flitwick when the man mumbled a spell and Hermione's stomach began to glow. Pomfrey worked quickly and none of them spoke through out the whole ordeal. Draco watched everything in a silent awe, he only moved when Pomfrey went to wake up Hermione.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall spoke as Pomfrey and Flitwick left, "you have a beautiful baby girl." She placed the baby into Hermione's arms and the young woman was all smiles, "Though I would like to inquire as to the baby's eyes. A trait from the father perhaps?"

**!H!D!**

Hermione's breath caught as she glanced down and her daughter blinked her eyes. They were a gorgeous icy blue that was undeniably Malfoy.

"Yes, Professor, they are her father's eyes, why do you ask?" Hermione feigned innocence as she placed a kiss on her baby's cheek. She felt a weight on the side of her bed opposite McGonagall and assumed it must be Malfoy.

"Because there is only one family I know of with a dominant gene for grey-blue eyes."

"Could we please talk a bit later, Professor? I'm sore, and tired," Hermione pleaded as she did her best to look pathetic. McGonagall gave in and congratulated her before scanning the cubicle and leaving her student.

"Thought that bint would never leave," Draco sighed as he removed the cloak.

"Not in front of the child, Malfoy," she scolded lightly as he leaned over to get a better look at his daughter.

"Well, Granger, you were right. She's a girl."

Hermione nodded, "With my hair." She touched a finger to the silken locks that were a bit lighter than her own.

"God, I hope not," Draco sighed loudly, earning him a glare. "Let me hold my princess," Draco said as he extended his arms, Hermione looked wary but handed him the baby all the same.

Draco cradled her carefully as he examined her delicate features. Hermione could've sworn she heard him utter the word perfect, but she wasn't positive.

"Now, Granger, why don't you tell my why you were asleep, rather than experiencing the pain required to bring my daughter into this world," Draco broke the silence, but never took his eyes off his daughter.

"I'm pregnant," she said simply and extended a finger toward the baby, cooing when it was caught in a tiny fist.

"No, Granger, you_were_ pregnant, now what the heck happened?" He corrected. She just shook her head.

"You got me pregnant again, Malfoy. That's some potent stuff you got there," she joked, smiling at the bundle in his arms.

"But we haven't shagged in the past five minutes! What do you mean?!" Hermione sighed and explained the condensed version.

"So Pomfrey cut you open because there's another baby in there?" Hermione nodded, "I'm nineteen weeks along in my second pregnancy."

"Bloody hell, Granger!!" Draco raised his voice and Hermione shushed him.

"People will hear you," she warned as she took the baby back in her arms.

"You know what this means, Granger?" Draco raged on quietly, "I've already got a connection to that child, too." He pushed her over a bit and leaned back on her pillows dramatically.

"No more unprotected sex, Malfoy. Two consecutive pregnancies are more than enough," she warned him.

"I wasn't thinking about more kids, at this rate you'll fill up every room in the Manor before I turn twenty. But how can we still have sex if you can get pregnant and a contraceptive charm could hurt the baby?"

"There are muggle ways to prevent pregnancies, Malfoy, but I'll explain that later. She needs a name," Hermione changed the subject and looked down at their daughter again.

"I was thinking Brielle," Draco announced to her as he ran a finger down the side of the baby's face. Hermione was surprised, she hadn't guessed that he'd been thinking about things like this, but she nodded, "I like Brielle. Brielle Grace Malfoy, do you agree?" she glanced at Draco's face and was shocked to find an almost serene look.

"Brielle Grace is fine." It was silent for a long while as both teens cooed at the newborn.

"We'll have to tell Pomfrey," Draco spoke up, "And Dumbledore. We'll have to be married."

"What do you mean married? Parents don't have to be married," Hermione stared wide-eyed at the blonde.

"Pomfrey will wonder about the choice of last name if she doesn't know. Dumbledore, well, he can marry us. Now don't go and have a cow, Granger. This isn't a declaration of love, but it is an announcement of tolerance."

"I want to marry for love, Malfoy, not tolerance," she hissed.

"This is not exactly how I had planned either, Granger," he sneered, before calming down once more, "When the war is over we could set an example for the other…the other students from families like mine, not to mention we have two children together already. What are you going to tell Potter and Weasley? I bet you could explain Brielle, but how would you tell them that you and I shagged more than once?" Hermione blushed and turned her head down and stared at her daughter.

"Fine, Malfoy," she gave in, "I'll think about it," she stressed, "and we can talk about it later." Draco nodded, she was considering it, what more could he ask.

"No one else can know yet. I have to leave tomorrow to prepare. I see Potter and Weasley daily and we're…civil. I'll try to subtly hint at it until you can tell them." Hermione nodded.

"You know this means you get to suffer openly through this pregnancy," she smirked and Draco's face paled a bit. "But that isn't the best part of the day. You, Draco I-care-for-no-one Malfoy, actually acted like you had compassion. You acted like, like, well, a Gryffindor," she smiled at the thought as Draco blanched.

"You can call me sweet and compassionate all you want, but never, _ever_ call me a Gryffindor _ever_ again, Granger, you got that?" She just rolled her eyes.

* * *

** A/N: Okay so a lot to cover in this note. First, the reason for the update... I got an 85 on my test!! That is over 20 points better than the last one!! So I was in a particularly joyous mood. And also I noticed a lot of people were asking about the whole "twins but not" deal and some other questions, so here:**

**I'm confused about Hermione getting pregnant while she is already pregnant. Is this actually possible? Now don't go running to your peers telling them that a pregnant woman can still conceive as I am pretty positive that, as far along as Hermione was when it occurred, it cannot happen. You must remember this IS a FICTIONAL story and Harry Potter already contains magic, why not add something of my own to spice it up, eh? It is, however, possible for a woman to give birth to twins who have different fathers. I saw a show about it on the television and then looked it up on the internet. This occurrence is called heteropaternal superfecundation and is rare. Yeah, I watch a lot of medical shows... and Maury, lol. This is the basis of Hermione's situation, though both her babies have the same father, fear not. I hope this answers these questions. :)**

**Are Hermione and Draco sleeping together now that she is back at Hogwarts? Umm, not really for that reason. He's kinda in the middle of a war, lol. They do get to see each other with less hassle now but Draco does spend a lot of time away from the school, he's gotta fight those Death Eaters.**

**Is Hermione going to use the Room of Requirement like the DA did? I didn't think I'd mentioned the Room of Requirement... I'll have to go check that. But no, it wasn't my intention. She's not going to be sneaking out or sneaking anybody in, if that's what you meant.  
**

**Is Hermione going to return to the safehouse? No, at least, not now. I'm not sure about in the future. I'd like to revisit Barbara but I'm not sure how to fit that in right now. For the time being, Hermione is grounded at Hogwarts. :)**

**It always amazes me how the minds of my readers work. You guys think of things that could happen with my plot that I've never even pondered. I love hearing your thoughts and being challenged to answer your questions!! I would also like you all to note that I have NEVER had a baby, or been pregnant, so please excuse anything out of the ordinary. I am doing this all from research and the experiences of friends... I am not going to get pregnant just to write about it accurately. If you have any constructive input feel free to provide it!!! Much Love!!  
**

**Thanks a bunch to _xmisundazt00d, Kaylie, Cal8907, MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, mystikeyes, Dracrashed, dolphinroxy, JillianUnleashed, Painelust, Hotkat144, Jedi SteelWolf, sheriithewriter, magdelena2122, _and_ softporcupine_ for taking the time to review my story. Also to _Cyn-twin_ who just happened to provide me with my 100th review!! I love you all to pieces!!Yours Truly**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS/ NEW YEAR!!! This is my gift to you... sorry it couldn't be wrapped. Enjoy! **_

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_You know this means you get to suffer openly through this pregnancy," she smirked and Draco's face paled a bit. "But that isn't the best part of the day. You, Draco I-care-for-no-one Malfoy, actually acted like you had compassion. You acted like, like, well, a Gryffindor," she smiled at the thought as Draco blanched._

"_You can call me sweet and compassionate all you want, but never, ever call me a Gryffindor ever again, Granger, you got that?" She just rolled her eyes._

_**Current Chapter**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Ms. Granger!" Madame Pomfrey's harried tone sounded behind Hermione on her was to the tiny office she'd been given.

"Yes," she answered with a smile as she turned around and allowed the older woman to catch up.

"I have a new patient for you and I'd prefer if you were the only one to treat her," Pomfrey informed. Hermione nodded and took the proffered clipboard from the medi-witch.

"She is in the room right next to your office, if you wouldn't mind meeting her as soon as your break is through. We've had ten more war injuries, minor ones, of which Ms. Abbott is in charge of assigning responsibility, so please try to handle this one with minimal assistance."

Hermione held in her scowl. Another wonderful Malfoy trait she'd discovered she'd picked up. She rested her hand on top of Brielle's pink hat and felt the baby move her head to the left. "Of course, Madame, I'll be on it as soon as possible," she answered politely as they nodded to each other and went their separate ways.

Brielle whined loudly and Hermione patted her bottom gently through the carrier she wore.

"Without assistance?! What in the world is she talking about? I handle almost all my patients on my own! The only time was last week when Amelia was with me watching you, and that barely counts!" Hermione protested to the infant as she took the carrier off and brought the baby to her breast.

"I should sneak around more often if you're going to be doing this, Granger," Draco's voice filled the room as he removed his invisibility cloak. Hermione glared up at him.

"Nice to see you to," he muttered as he took a seat, "Your bloody friends are driving me crazy. I think they think I'm under magical influence, the way I talk about you."

Hermione blushed, "I've only got a minute, Malfoy. Once Brielle is done I've got a new patient to get to, so make this quick."

"You know we've never had this kind of time restraint, _Love_, I'm not sure how quick I can make this. Are you wearing any knickers?" he asked with a suggestive wink. She shot another glare his way and he just laughed.

"But aside from my sexual frustration, I'd like to inform you of your next patient," he said casually. Hermione gaped, but quickly hid her response as she switched Brielle to the other breast.

"What could you know about this patient? It didn't sound like a war injury."

"It is and yet, it isn't. If pregnancy is an injury…" Draco trailed off as Hermione eyed him curiously.

"My patient is pregnant?"

"From what I've gathered, yes, but that's the least of it. Word on the battlefield is it's Potter's baby," he informed. Hermione thought she'd faint on the spot. Was Ginny her next patient? _'Ron'll surely kill Harry for this! But poor Gin! She's got to be terrified!'_ she thought as Brielle finished nursing and was quickly deposited into her father's arms.

"What's this Granger? I haven't got the time to stick around here for long. I've got to get to a follow up meeting with Dumbledore!" Draco shot a nervous glance at the baby in his arms.

Hermione ignored Draco's statement and left the office, curious to find out who her next patient would be. Half of her was ecstatic at the thought of seeing her red-haired friend, the other half was worried about what this would mean, for Ginny, for Harry, and for the rest of the Weasley's. She pushed the door open and her warm smile melted off of her face when she caught sight of the occupant.

"Pansy?!" she gasped, shocked to find the blonde witch pacing the linoleum floor. Pansy gave her a pained look and her face contorted as she brought her wand up to point at the Head Girl. A horrendous scream ripped out of her throat as a bright light shot out and hit Hermione. The girl had no time to react and in an instant was thrust back out of the room and into the wall opposite the door. Pansy went rigid before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Draco wasn't thinking straight as he ran out of Hermione's small office and was greeted with the sight of his fiancée slumped, unmoving against the wall. If it wasn't for Brielle in his arms he might have sunk to the floor himself.

"Oh my lord!" Madame Pomfrey's shocked gasp brought him back to reality. She snapped her fingers and in no time people were gently lifting Hermione and bringing her to a bed. Draco stood in shock, oblivious to the fussing child in his arms and to the bustling students around him.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a young girl was in front of him now, "Let's go into Hermione's office and wait for Madame Pomfrey." Draco didn't respond to her but allowed her to lead him back into the small room.

"I'm Amelia Abbott," she introduced as she took a seat and gestured for him to do the same, "Madame Pomfrey told me you were Draco Malfoy, but I already knew that, and from the way you haven't let go of Brielle or tried to hand her to someone else, I'm guessing you are also Hermione's husband and Brielle's father." This got Draco's attention.

"You don't happen to be a Gryffindor do you?" he sneered, "You are just like her, annoyingly perceptive."

"Hufflepuff," she corrected with a smile, "And Hermione's been mentoring me and teaching me, and I, in turn, baby-sit Brielle sometimes."

"I don't know what Granger has told you, but no one is to know that Brielle is my daughter," he shot her a warning glare and she just nodded, "Or I will personally track you down and show you what happens when you double-cross a Malfoy."

Amelia opened her mouth to speak when Madame Pomfrey knocked lightly and entered the room.

"Miss Abbott if you could go and tend to a new charge," she began, she extended a clipboard to the girl, "There is a Mr. Pritchard in room eleven." At the name Draco's eyes shot up and rested on the old witch's face. Amelia nodded, took the clipboard and waved to Draco before exiting.

"Mister Malfoy, I must confess that I am not the only teacher who has wondered about the relationship between you and Miss Granger. Not only about the relationship, but if there was indeed one at all. But that is not a matter to be addressed at the current moment. Miss Granger is recovering but the spell Miss Parkinson used…"

"Pansy did this?!!" Draco shouted as he leaped from his seat, his whole demeanor changing. Brielle began to whine and Draco absently rocked her in his arms.

"Please, Mister Malfoy," Pomfrey glared at him, "I would appreciate if you saved your outrage until after I have finished relaying all of my news." Draco nodded and resumed his seat, his scowl now present.

"Miss Parkinson was under and Imperious Curse, thought to be preformed by your father," Draco's face darkened with worry at this, "Miss Parkinson is recovering and in quite a state at that. Miss Granger, on the other hand, has not woken up. The curse Miss Parkinson was forced to use was one created by your great-great-great-however many years back- Grandfather. It was a way of eliminating muggles and muggle-borns. But because of Miss Granger's pregnancy the outcome was not normal. It seems the child she was carrying bore the brunt of the spell."

"Did she lose it?" his voice was soft and Pomfrey was almost too startled to answer.

"That is umm…. Well, that is unclear at the moment, Mister Malfoy. It would appear that while we were stabilizing her the baby was de-aging. When we discovered this we did all we could to stop it. So it is possible that the baby is simply too early in development for us to detect."

Draco nodded and his eyes shifted to Brielle's face. She was shoving her fist in her mouth and drool was dripping down her chin and all Draco could think about was how devastating it would be if Hermione had lost the baby.

"Now, Mister Malfoy, I expect you and your daughter will be staying while Miss Granger is under observation?" Draco nodded again.

"We have just had a few new war victims admitted so I would like to ask your assistance if it is not too much?" Draco continued to stare at Brielle as if he had not heard her.

"Mister Malfoy?"

He looked up and Madame Pomfrey took her seat again.

"A Mister Connor Pritchard was admitted moments ago, a war victim, but while undergoing spell-reversal treatment it was discovered that he was under a glamour charm…" she trailed off and Draco knew where this was leading.

"We reversed the spell and without it Mister Pritchard is no longer a brunette with brown eyes, but a young man who bears a striking resemblance to you. Would you care to explain, or should we call in Mister Pritchard's twin, Caleb?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, before I offer my undying gratitude, as you all deserve for feeding my ego and reviewing, I would like to ask a question. If I were to have a long flashback sequence, by long I'm talking over 1000 words( about two pages in word), would you guys like my to keep it in the chapter or to make it a one shot and post it by itself? The chapter itself, without the flashback, would be a normal size, but with it it would be noticeably longer. Just something for you to mention in a review. So make yourself heard!! REVIEW! **

**A special thanks to _DracosPunkbabe, Hotkat144, dolphinroxy, ash44, Cal8907, Lbonshire, tatorxtotxkiller, jillianunleashed, Dracrashed, darbythomas, MiseryluvsDeath _and_ kazfeist _for being such kind, kind people and leaving a review to brighten my day. I love you all! Yours Truly**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Please read the Author's Note at the end! ENJOY!! **_

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_We reversed the spell and without it Mister Pritchard is no longer a brunette with brown eyes, but a young man who bears a striking resemblance to you. Would you care to explain, or should we call in Mister Pritchard's twin, Caleb?"_

_**Current Chapter**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**It's Twins... SURPRISE! **

"Where is she?!!" a loud, familiar voice woke Draco early the next morning. He looked around, adjusting to the surroundings and immediately checked the bassinet containing his most precious possession. Brielle was still sleeping soundly, and that was how Draco wanted it to stay. He cast a charm on the bassinet and prepared for the worst. The door to Hermione's room burst open revealing a trio of people he was not too excited to see.

"Malfoy?!" Ron's outrage was about as obvious as his flaming red hair, "What are you doing in here with Hermione? She wouldn't want your filth anywhere near her or Brielle!"

"Don't speak about things you don't understand, Weasley," he replied coolly, trying to stay calm, "I have as much a right to see my daughter as any."

The silence was overwhelming. Ron face was an astonishing shade of crimson, Harry expression went from shock to anger in less than a second, and Ginny was trying to blend in with the cream colored wall.

"WHAT?! There is no way in hell Hermione would be with you like that!" Ron bellowed.

"She told us it was a muggle boy; that it happened over summer! Stop being such a bloody wanker, Malfoy, and get the fuck out of her room!!" Harry backed him up.

"Obviously, you two are hardly as perceptive as I was hoping," Draco rolled his eyes, "She said it happened at a muggle party, not with a muggle boy. To assume would be to make an ass out of you and me," Draco added with a smirk, glad he was familiar with the half-truth Hermine had told these twits, "Now that first part seems to be accomplished but…" He was cut off as Ron's fist connected with his jaw. His calm demeanor changed and he sent the irate red-head an icy glare.

"Now, Weasley, I am not going to fight you in front of a comatose Hermione and my daughter, especially not when there are other things I have to focus on."

"Don't be such a wimp, Malfoy!" Ron taunted and Ginny came forward and grabbed his arm.

"Ron, Harry, let's just go. We'll come back when she wakes up," she tried to lead them both to the door and avoid further conflict.

"No!" Ron shouted as he gave Ginny a look as if she'd just grown a second head, "Why aren't you angry, Gin?! Why are you suddenly so accepting??" he questioned. Realization dawned in Harry's eyes as he turned an accusatory stare at his girlfriend, "You knew!! You knew Hermione had slept with Malfoy and Brielle was his and you didn't tell us!!"

Ginny's face was turning red and Draco could sense that she was about to explode._'Well, this has gone much better than planned,'_ he thought as he resumed his seat at Hermione's bedside and watched the scene play out before him.

"So what if I knew!!! Hermione had reasons for not telling you!!! It wasn't as if it was a torrid love affair!!! She has the right to privacy and if she told me and not you then why get mad at me!!!" she shouted, "I've had enough of you two for one day." With that the youngest Weasley turned on her heal and marched out of the room.

Ron and Harry looked speechless. "We'll be back, Malfoy," Ron managed as the two followed Ginny's lead.

Draco removed the silencing spell from Brielle's bassinet and ruffled her hair. _'You look so much like your mother,'_ he thought with a small smile._'Really? I'm glad to hear she didn't inherit everything of yours,'_ a small voice replied. Draco spun around hurriedly only to find Hermione still lying, eyes closed, in her bed. But it had to have been her!

'_Hermione?'_

'_You were expecting the Queen of England?'_

He smirked, _'Well, she does like to pop by occasionally, but not since the engagement. How can you communicate like this?'_

'_I don't know. The same way as always. I'm just too tired to talk is all.'_

As these words came to him he watched Hermione shift in her bed so she was turned on her side facing him.

'_Sleep then, I have a lot to explain to you when you get up.'_

**!H!D!**

"Malfoy," Hermione called out, hoping someone would hear her. She woken up to find her room empty and that is not a pleasant sight when one has been asleep and starved of human interaction for three days.

"Could you be a bit louder, Granger, I don't think the third years in the Great Hall heard you clearly," he voiced as he entered her room cradling Brielle gently. She smiled, despite his comment, at their sleeping daughter and held out her arms to receive the baby.

"I don't do hugs," he commented with a smirk, to which she stuck out her tongue while he passed Brielle to her.

"What's happened lately?" she asked, curiosity winning over, now that her baby was safely in her arms.

"Did Pomfrey tell you what happened to you?" he arched a blond eyebrow in her direction. She fixed him with a questioning gaze, shook her head and waited for him to answer. He explained about Pansy and the imperious curse and lastly about the chance that she'd lost the baby.

Hermione looked away when he was finished and a heavy silence fell on the room. "I don't think I lost her."

"Don't be so damned confident, Granger! If you build your hopes up they will, inevitably, be shattered!" he countered. She glared at him.

"Is it so hard to be an optimist, Malfoy? Huh? Would it kill you to just have a little hope?! Things will turn out alright! And I can be this damned confident if I want to, this is my baby too and I am its mother, I have to protect it!!"

"Mother's don't always protect, Granger," he murmured under his breath.

"What?"

"I said 'Mother's don't always protect', sometimes they fail, or don't even try, or don't realize…"

Hermione's gaze softened, "I'm sure your mother…"

"My mother?" Draco looked alarmed then defiant, "My mother tried to protect me, she sacrificed herself in exchange, but it wasn't enough. Even so, she is not who I was speaking of, Know-it-all."

"Well then who, pray tell, were you speaking of Malfoy?" she looked a little put out that her assumption was wrong, but if Malfoy was willing to open up about something then who was she to deny herself this information.

"This is what I was planning on telling you," he reminded her, "Let me start by telling you that Lucius is far from a loyal husband, loyal follower yes, spouse hardly. Anyway, after I was born and long before I'd heard of muggles," he added with a small smirk, "Lucius had an affair with a married woman, Angelica, who is quite the opposite of angelic. Angelica got pregnant but didn't tell Lucius because her real husband Horace had been craving an heir. So she gave birth and it stayed a secret until I saw my brother without his glamour spell. Angelica had instructed not to let it down among others because of some foolish reason but anyway…"

"How do you know all this?"

"I have…ways…"

"So…" Hermione tried to process all of the information, "You have a brother."

Draco nodded, "Two of them, they're twins." Hermione looked dumbstruck as Draco got up and opened the door for a young man who looked just like him.

"Granger, this is Caleb Pritchard, a fifth year Slytherin prefect and my younger brother," he introduced. Caleb extended his hand and Hermione shook it and gave him a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you," he voiced and she nodded, "Likewise."

"Now, that you two have met I should tell you that both of you, along with Connor are going away," Draco informed.

"Draco, you said we could fight!" Caleb protested.

"And you did, our brother is in a hospital bed as proof of that. I do not want Lucius to find out about you two, as it would seem he has already found out about my engagement. Once Connor is well enough to travel you will all go and stay at Granger's home."

"Go at stay where?!" It was Hermione's turn to protest, "Umm, I don't think so."

"Well, I do. You will have two very capable wizards with you for protection and you are also a very capable witch. I already arranged it, and approved it with Pomfrey and Dumbledore. If Connor heals on schedule then you'll leave…tomorrow afternoon."

"I will not be forced to leave when everyone else is allowed to battle," Caleb asserted.

"Well, you happen to be a Malfoy, and we live by a different set of rules. Lucius knows about Granger and Brielle, your niece, and I don't know what he will try or how long it will be before he figures out that you and Connor are not Horace's children. You will all leave and I'll come and visit as soon as I can. At the current moment, I have to go have a talk with Snape and Pansy, if you'll excuse me," he gave short wave and left the room.

Caleb slouched in the chair his older brother had vacated.

**!H!D!**

It seemed as if matching frowns were permanently etched into the faces of the boys that stood next to her. And Hermione had to admit it: she felt the exact same way. She tried to ignore the feelings of foreboding she got just thinking about the last time she was at home alone with her parents, as she patted her pockets to make sure she had everything she'd need for Brielle.

"No big magic, guys," Draco warned, shooting a stern look in his brothers' direction as he approached Hermione. He gently placed a white bonnet on Brielle's head and lightly placed a kiss on top of it, causing Brielle to gurgle and try to turn and face him from her place in the carrier on Hermione's front. He placed a hand on the part of Hermione's stomach that Brielle's carrier didn't cover. "Be careful, Granger," he whispered just before the group began to enter the fireplace to floo to an Apparation Safe Zone.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, now I know you all probably have many questions... ASK AWAY! Now for my thoughts. The flashback that I am going to write is a little look into Caleb and Connor's lives before Hogwarts. So now tell me what you think. And just FYI: Pansy did not attack Hermione on purpose. I'd like to apologize for the lack of Draco's perspective. I'm just not good at action scenes and I won't post one I'm truly unhappy with. When I get comfortable and find one I'm really passionate about you all will know. But fear not, the perspective does shift in the future seeing as we have two new characters!! Also I'd like to say: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any familiar characters within my story. They are the obvious property of J K Rowling. I do, however, own Brielle, Amelia, Horace, Angelica, Caleb, and Connor. If you'd like to use them please ask. **_

_** I couldn't possibly leave off without thanking my wonderful reviewers! A big thank you to**_ _jdeppgirl14 Phazed71377 ebbe04 ashlee nina jessi Annieboo92 DracosPunkbabe darbythomas Hotkat144 pstibbons frozenroses MiseryluvsDeath xmisundazt00d magdalena2122 anna Isiss2868 mysticpammy**, and **Cal8907**!!! Your reviews and comments make me smile and motivate me to write more. Be excited... I have an eight-day break coming up and I just might get around to writing some more... though my other story really does need attention. Have a great day and don't forget to review!! Yours Truly**_


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the wonderous characters that appear in the Harry Potter novels or movies, I do, however own Brielle, Caleb, Connor and the rest you can very well recognize as foreign to the true Harry Potter story.**_**  
**_

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_No big magic, guys," Draco warned, shooting a stern look in his brothers' direction as he approached Hermione. He gently placed a white bonnet on Brielle's head and lightly placed a kiss on top of it, causing Brielle to gurgle and try to turn and face him from her place in the carrier on Hermione's front. He placed a hand on the part of Hermione's stomach that Brielle's carrier didn't cover. "Be careful, Granger," he whispered just before the group began to enter the fireplace to floo to an Apparation Safe Zone._

_**Current Chapter**_

**Chapter Fifteen **

Hermione let out a loud sigh as she felt the familiar feeling behind her navel fade. She glanced at the two boys next to her and noticed Connor was leaning heavily on Caleb but decided not to comment.

"Well, this is my bedroom," she announced as she began to unload some items from her pockets and enlarge them.

Caleb gave her an incredulous look before turning his steely eyes to her single sleigh bed, "And where will we be sleeping?"

Hermione blushed slightly as she stopped enlarging the items and opened the door to the hallway. There was another door next to hers and two more on the opposite wall while the stairs were to the left. She opened the door closest to the stairwell and revealed two twin beds in a plain white room.

"This is the guest bedroom, I hope you guys don't mind sharing," she gave a weak smile and examined their expressions as they eyed the room.

"It's fine," Connor said finally, "We've shared a room since we were born." Hermione blanched, "I- I guess I just assumed you'd have a large house like the Malfoy's and…" She rambled but was interrupted by Caleb.

"We do live in a mansion…"

"With quite a few rooms…"

"But we've always shared one large one."

"We just preferred to stay close, I guess." Connor finished with a smile. Hermione almost laughed as she got a mental image of the Weasley twins finishing each other's thoughts in quite the same manner.

"Well, ummm," she stammered, "You can just put your things in the wardrobe, there's a small closet also. The bathroom in across from my room, right there," she pointed to the right and the boys nodded, "I'm going downstairs to make us some sandwiches for lunch, and you two can come down when you're ready." She finished with a smile before excusing herself.

Hermione went downstairs and pulled out Brielle's playpen from her pocket before setting it up in the dining room. Fifteen minutes later she was just finishing up the sandwiches as the twins came downstairs.

"Granger…" Caleb began.

"Call me Hermione, only Draco calls me by my last name." Caleb gave a curt nod.

"Her-Hermione, Connor needs your assistance," he informed as they both took seats at the table. Brielle gave a cry and Hermione grabbed a bottle from where she had it warming on the counter and scooped up the infant. She wasn't about to breastfeed in front of Draco's brothers.

"My assistance with what?" She asked as she brought the bottle to Brielle's mouth and the sounds of her eating filled the silence of the room. She watched as Caleb turned to Connor and then both nodded before Connor proceeded to pull his blue tee shirt over his head. Hermione was about to turn around and rant about indecency when she noticed the fifteen year old's torso was criss-crossed with blood stained bandages.

"He was hit with a spell…" Caleb began.

"And because of it, these injuries cannot be healed with magic," Connor finished, gesturing to the bandages. Hermione nodded and noticed the crimson bleeding though the white gauzy material. She rushed forward and thrust Brielle into her uncle's arms.

Connor looked on, slightly amused, as his brother stared in shock at the baby in his arms.

"Support her head and hold the bottle," Hermione instructed as she arranged his hands appropriately, "She'll be just fine," she smiled, "and so will you." She added the last part as an afterthought.

After thirty minutes of re-bandaging, Hermione had to hold in a snicker as she caught sight of the identical looks the boys wore. Both looked to be in pain, not extreme pain, but the uncomfortable curve to their mouths told her it was just enough. She took Brielle back from her uncle and smiled at them. This seemed to bring both boys back to reality as the look was gone at once and replaced with one of indifference.

Hermione just sighed. They were more like Draco than she'd originally thought.

**!H!D!**

Hermione became more and more on edge as the days drifted by. She was positive her parents would be home soon and couldn't even begin the fathom the reaction they'd have to the two blond twins currently residing within their home. Her only reprieve from this endless anxiety was her menstrual cycle. Or rather, the fact that it hadn't started again since the 'incident.' That, in her book, was a good sign.

With all of the peace she'd had lately she'd had time to think over her situation with Draco. She'd talked him out of marriage not long before Pansy showed up, but they were still engaged and parenting Brielle together. Her hand absently drifted to her stomach. She'd come to like Draco, even if it was in a weird, kind of twisted, way, and she didn't mind having another child with him. With everything they'd been though as of late, she knew she'd be strong enough to care for them both. Yet, she didn't want to think of having to do it on her own. No, Draco wouldn't…. he couldn't…She pulled herself from the now depressing thoughts and headed into the hallway, but not before glancing to Brielle's bassinet just to be sure her daughter was still dozing.

She knocked lightly on the guest room door, waiting as patiently as she could before she heard a mumbled reply. She eased the door open and flicked on the light.

"Geez, Hermione," Connor mumbled as he covered his face with a pillow.

"Seriously, some people like to sleep past eight in the morning," Caleb added, burrowing further under his covers.

A small smile danced on Hermione's face. She'd come to realize, in the week and a half they'd been there, that one, the twins were not early birds, and two, if she caught them in the morning she'd actually get unguarded responses. She loved this.

"We're leaving the house today, boys," she announced, her fervor undeterred by their lethargy, "I've decided we all need to get out of this house and have some fresh air. So, I'll make some breakfast and you two go shower!" With that she retreated into the hallway, leaving the door open and the light on. "Whoever's down there last gets to dress Brielle!" she called, using her last resort the get the boys up. She heard some rustling and her smile grew as she went to prepare herself. She'd learned that it wasn't hatred or dislike that made the boys shy away from holding their niece, but rather fear that they would hurt her or do something wrong. The underlying love, hidden though it was, made her want to shout her current contentment to the world.

**!H!D!**

After a quick breakfast the group was finally out of the house. As Hermione locked up she couldn't keep the grin from her face. Connor and Caleb were like little children when it came to the muggle world. She didn't have to ask whether they'd been acquainted with muggle appliances and customs, the looks of slight amazement they gave her when she did simple things, like turn on the television to check the weather, answered all her questions.

She directed Brielle's buggy down the sidewalk and Caleb and Connor comfortably fell into step beside her. A new bracelet hung from her wand-hand wrist and she was unusually aware of this piece of jewelry. It was actually her wand transfigured into a bracelet of her design. This was one of Professor McGonagall's inventions, and Hermione had to admit that, though it was designed for keeping wands hidden if someone were to be captured, it was a fantastic way for the three of them to carry their wands without being conspicuous. She shot a furtive glance at each boy's wrist and was pleased to note the silver I.D. bracelets she found.

It took twenty minutes to walk to the park, though it usually went a lot faster, but Hermione had slowed her pace when she realized Connor and Caleb were familiarizing themselves with their new surroundings. She turned into the park and pulled up to a bench near an isolated swing set. Her mind flashed to the last time she was out here, almost seven months ago, and she quickly took a seat.

Connor and Caleb stood side by side right next to the buggy, looking at Hermione as if she was going to tell them what, exactly, one did at a muggle park.

"I'm kind of tired," she informed them, which wasn't far from the truth, she could use a little quite time outdoors, "Could one of you take Brielle on the swings?" They both glanced at the swing set and then at Hermione and Brielle. Hermione could hardly hold in her laughter at their incredulous faces.

"Just hold her in your lap, sit on the swing, and the person not holding her can push," she explained. For a moment she thought they were going to refuse, but then they turned to stare at each other and she could tell, on some level, they were having a silent argument. From the triumphant smirk on his face, it looked as if Caleb had won. Connor sighed and gently, very gently, he removed Brielle from her buggy and headed toward the swing.

Seeing the pace at which both boys were going, Connor with Brielle snuggled into his chest and Caleb slightly ahead of them looking prepared to catch both of them should they fall unexpectedly, made the corners of her mouth twitch upward.

Hermione had been content to sit back on the bench and watch Connor and Caleb interact with their niece. They really were quite caring and open with affection at times, those were the times she questioned their relation to Malfoy. Her thoughts had just begun to drift back to her… the best word she could come up with was partner, but that wasn't an accurate description, when she felt something sting the back of her head. Her left hand immediately began to nurse the aching spot as she turned around to find who or what had assaulted her. She was immensely grateful that her bracelet/wand allowed her to perform simple magic without transfiguring it back instantaneously.

"I didn't think you'd be back at our mid-winter holiday, Hermione!!" a female voice called out. Hermione's eyes were as wide as saucers as Joyce came running out of the lightly wooded area. She smiled whole-heartedly.

"I had forgotten you guys had a break at this time," she confessed, "I guess that explains my parents' absence." Her smile only increased as Marc, Shelby, and Dustin also emerged from the trees.

"Who're they?" Marc asked, forgoing a normal greeting in favor of finding out about Hermione's new friends. Her smile faulted and she called the twins back from the swings.

"Ummm, it's a bit of a long story," she sighed and prepared to tell and edited version of the last eight months of her life.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait. I've had to get a tudor just to keep up my C average... it's a bit depressing. Anywho, what did you think? Good? Bad? So-so? Let me know!! I am very involved in reading a fic at this time, it happens to be a monstrous series that is basically HP rewritten with some AMAZING twist, yet it is not HDr, but a Harry/Draco slash that seems oddly fitting. Moving on, I will try to be more efficient in my posting habits, the reviews really help, they make me want to come to my computer and hash out a chapter just so I can respond to your questions. Your imaginations never cease to amaze me, some of the comments I get talk about possibilities I had never even contemplated. I LOVE IT.**

**And now, for the traditional thank you to my Wonderful Reviewers. This thanks goes out to _magdalena2122,_ _ebbe04, Hotkat144, Prettypirateygirl22, Cal8907, Emma-Louise 1993, Phazed71377, kazfeist, I-Love-Akatsuki, Beneeta, classygyrl, frozenroses, katawana, jdeppgirl4, DracosPunkbabe, MiseryluvsDeath, _and _mysticpammy_!! You guys are what pushed me to get this up here when I realized how long it's been since you've heard from me!! My apologies!! Please share your opinion and/or questions with me via review!!! Yours Truly **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Who're they?" Marc asked, forgoing a normal greeting in favor of finding out about Hermione's new friends. Her smile faulted and she called the twins back from the swings._

"_Ummm, it's a bit of a long story," she sighed and prepared to tell and edited version of the last eight months of her life_.

_**Current Chapter**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Much Ado About Football**

Joyce's eyes lit up in shock as she noted the baby cradled protectively in Connor's arms.

"She's-she's your's, Hermione?" the blonde almost choked on the words as her best friend nodded.

"Yeah," she admitted, feeling better after confessing to _mostly_ everything, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant."

Joyce shook her head at the apology, still staring wide eyed, along with her other three companions. "It's fine. There was this girl at school, Cheryl, she got pregnant and her boyfriend just left her after the baby was… he didn't… did he?" her sentences were breaking off as she turned her worried green eyes to the brunette on the bench beside her.

"Do you think he'd send his little brothers with me to my house on vacation if he planned on abandoning me?" she raised an eyebrow happy at the fact that Joyce was now relaxing a bit.

"Guess not…" she grinned, finally taking in everything around her, "Gods, Hermione," she whispered, though not low enough that it couldn't be heard in the complete silence around them, "does Brielle's father look half as good as his brothers do? Introduce me already," she prodded with a flirtatious smile flashed toward the twins.

Hermione suddenly came to her senses and blushed as she realized she hadn't _really_ introduced anybody.

"Connor, Caleb these are my friends from primary school: Joyce, Shelby, Marc, and Dustin," she indicated each person as she said their names. She turned to her friends and her blush deepened a bit, "Guys, these are… well, they're…" she struggled to find the correct wording for the relationship that tied her to the boys.

"We're her fiancé's brothers," Connor provided with a small half-smile.

"I'm Caleb and this is Connor," Caleb finished, gesturing to himself and his brother in turn.

Hermione could now see one clear difference in the twins' personalities. It would seem that Connor was a bit more social, at least when it came to muggles._'But then again,'_ she thought, _'it figures he would be. He is, after all, the Ravenclaw of the two.'_ She pushed the thought of Hogwarts houses from her mind as quickly as it came. Wasn't she supposed to be focused and uniting the houses anyway? She shouldn't stereotype Caleb simply because he was a Slytherin.

All thoughts fled her mind as she heard Joyce try to strike up a conversation.

"So, do you guys always match like that, or is it a coincidence?" the bubbly blonde smiled at the twins taking in their matching outfits. Caleb and Connor looked down at their clothing before turning to one another to look at each other's outfits as if they'd just noticed the similarities. Hermione let out a little smirk; it seemed as if they didn't realize that they often wore the exact same thing in different colors.

"It isn't purposeful," Connor supplied, "I was dressed first this morning and I went downstairs before Caleb came out of the bathroom." Caleb nodded his agreement his face almost completely void of emotion as he once again looked over Connor's pale blue polo and then his light green polo.

"We brought the ball," Marc smiled, tossing the football from his right to his left, "If you guys are up for a game." Dustin smiled too, happy to be talking about something more manly than matching outfits.

"What do you say?" Dustin asked, "You guys up for a small game of football?"

Caleb gave a quizzical look, but it was Connor who voiced the question, "What is_football_?"

**!H!D!**

Hermione smiled as the four boys got into position again. After explaining the game to the twins, Marc and Dustin had initiated a game of touch football making do with two players on each team. It was the touch part Hermione was grateful for. She couldn't imagine what injuries she'd have on her hands if the four of them actually got into a real game of tackle.

"So why are you home again, Hermione?" Shelby asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen once Brielle dozed off.

"Umm, there was a gang that had been terrorizing the area around our school. It got pretty bad, and the younger students were being sent home while the authorities took care of it. Draco thought it'd be better if I took Brielle away from there for a while," she lied smoothly.

"There hasn't been anything like that on the news," Shelby pressed.

"There are a lot of wealthy families that live in the area and their children attend the school, they'd rather not have all this public, and they've got the power to keep it covered up."

"What about Draco," Joyce asked, "Why didn't he come, too?"

"Uhh, he wanted to do what he could to help with the problem. His whole family is kinda involved in this," she informed.

"Is his family one of the 'wealthy' ones?" Shelby asked, incredulity in her voice.

Hermione held in the very Malfoy sneer that threatened to make an appearance on her face, "Yes, they are. Why do you ask Shelby?"

"Because I think you're lying," she said, staring Hermione in the eye. Joyce fidgeted uncomfortably on the bench between the two.

"Well, I'm not. Why would I lie about Draco?" she shot back.

"Because you don't know who the father is!" Shelby accused rising from the bench as her voice grew in volume, "It's probably one of theirs!!" She pointed a finger at the boys, who were still obliviously playing football.

Hermione stood up, her temper reaching far above its usual limits, "That is the most outlandish thing I've ever heard!! Draco is Brielle's father!! How dare you throw insults at me because of _your own_ insecurities!!!"

"**INSECURITIES**?!! What insecurities?!! I'm not the **WHORE** around here!!!"

"WHORE!! Why I nev-!"

"WHAT THE _HELL_ WAS THAT FOR!!?" Hermione's rage faltered as she heard Caleb's yell from the field. She spun around, ignoring Shelby, just in time to see Caleb push Dustin.

"I just forgot, man! Calm down!!" Dustin shouted back. Brielle's cries from the buggy added to the noise and Hermione was torn. She scooped up Brielle and hurried over to the feuding boys with Joyce and Shelby on her heels.

"What's going on?!" Hermione demanded, hoping to detract the boys from the fist fight that seemed imminent.

"This bloody wanker tackled Connor!" as soon as the words had left his mouth, Caleb's face lost almost all traces of anger and his hand gripped his side as he spun around and rushed to his twin's side.

"I just got carried away, Hermione. I swear I didn't mean to…" Dustin defended, sounding defeated as he saw the worry in his friend's warm eyes. Hermione nodded, not really paying attention to him as she joined Caleb at Connor's side.

"Caleb," she tapped his shoulder and passed Brielle to him, and for once he didn't protest. Connor sat up, holding his ribcage gingerly and offered them a small smile.

"I'm fine guys. No biggie."

"I can _feel_ it," Caleb said, his voice low as he called his twin's bluff. Connor's face faltered and he sighed loudly before pulling his shirt, stained with dirt and grass, over his head.

Joyce's gasp was audible as the teen's bandaged torso came into view. Marc and Dustin could both be heard swearing under their breath while Hermione lightly ran her hands over the bandages.

"I knew there was no 'Draco'," Shelby murmured, but was silenced by harsh looks from everyone, sans Hermione.

"It looks like nothing was ripped open again, just some minor bruising," Hermione relayed, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, as Connor pulled his shirt back on, "But I think it's time we headed back home."

Neither boy disagreed as they watched Hermione bid her friends farewell, with promises of a visit in the summer, before they grabbed the stroller and headed back to the Granger residence. Hermione's face bore a solemn expression, one that kept the twins from speaking at all on the trip home. Caleb still cradled his niece in his arms and was quite thankful that the girl had also been silent all the way home. Hermione wanted nothing more than to curl up on her bed and wait for Draco to come. The anger and worry from the trip to the park had tired her out and she wasn't sure if she could handle anything more.

"Hermione, is that you?" Her breath caught in her throat as she stood in the open doorway. Connor peaked around her just as a woman, who looked remarkably like an older, blonde, Hermione, stepped into the front foyer.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here."

* * *

**A/N: So... What'd you think? Hmmm? I wanted to get a little more in depth with Connor and Caleb, not sure I accomplished that though. Also, that flashback I mentioned forever ago was about Connor and Caleb, sort of a glimpse into one of the worst days of their life. Tell me what you think! **

**I'd like to issue a formal thank you to _Marmalade Fever, Isiss2868, Tru-Pinai 4-eva, Wopsidaisy, bluebaby3296, Tempting.Seductress, magdalena2122, pwincesshiso, kazfeist, KlingonGal, Hotkat144, MiseryluvsDeath, mazatrix isstrange, Lightenmd, and Nymphie07 _for their wonderful reviews!! Yours Truly**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: My deepest apologies for the cliffhanger... and also for any grammar/spelling errors. See Author Note at end please. ENJOY.**_**  
**_

_**Previous Chapter**_

_"Hermione, is that you?" Her breath caught in her throat as she stood in the open doorway. Connor peaked around her just as a woman, who looked remarkably like an older, blonde, Hermione, stepped into the front foyer._

_"I wasn't expecting to see you here."_

**Chapter Seventeen **

She'd known this had been coming. It was always looming, hanging over her head like a dead animal ever since she'd returned to this house. She'd thought about it in great detail at first. Hyper analyzing and running scenarios through her head like she'd done with almost every major event in her life, but that had been days ago. Her thoughts had since shifted to Draco, the twins, and her, possible, two babies. So now, she stood in the foyer of the house she'd lived in for thirteen years, staring at the woman who'd brought her into this world, and she felt completely, utterly, and helplessly unprepared for this encounter.

"Hermione?" Her mother spoke again, and Hermione's internal monologue ceased mid panic.

"Mother…" she hesitated. What should she say? Should she introduce her to the grandchild she almost killed?... "I… I…I'm sorry I didn't phone ahead to tell you I was coming."

Okay, that was lame, but it was the best she could do. She couldn't handle all this. First the war, then her, hopefully almost, miscarriage, the fight with her friends, and now her mother, it was all way too much. 

**!H!D!**

One moment Hermione was standing in front of them stuttering out a greeting, if you could call it that, to her mother, and the next Connor was rushing forward to catch her before she fell to the floor.

"Oh my!" Carol exclaimed, taking a step forward. Caleb instinctively went on the defensive, cuddling Brielle closer. He could tell his brother was having the same thoughts as he pulled Hermione back a bit. "Bring her into the living room!" Carol instructed as she turned and went into the room herself.

Connor followed her directions, trying his best to lift the dead weight that was his future sister-in-law. Caleb brought up the rear, unwilling to leave neither Connor nor Hermione with this new acquaintance. Connor draped Hermione over the love seat, trying to make her comfortable, before he tried to rouse her. Caleb sat on the couch, trying to keep a now fussy Brielle from progressing into a full out cry.

"Just do it, Connor," He voiced from across the room, after his twin had spent a good five minutes trying to rouse the comatose girl. Connor looked at him and nodded, raising his wand hand.

"Just do what? What are you going to do to my daughter?!" Carol Granger's voice was coated in panic. She'd spent the heavy silent minutes wringing her hands and watching Connor like a hawk. Caleb wasn't even sure she'd noticed him.

The twins showed no signs of paying attention to her questions and neither one of them wanted to speak to this strange woman who made Hermione faint. Connor whispered the spell under his breath and Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She looked around, confused for a moment, as Connor got up off the carpet and joined Caleb on the couch. Hermione got her bearings quickly and vacated the love seat in favor of tapping her worried mother on the shoulder.

"Mother?"

"Hermione… Hermione I just don't understand, you go away to school pregnant, don't come home for holidays, then we come home from our vacation and you're just… just here and fainting in the foyer! What is going on in your life? Have we grown so very far apart that I don't even warrant a letter? Not even at the birth of my grandchild? Not even…"

Hermione interrupted, her face heating up along with her temper, "A letter?! You want a bloody letter when I give birth to the grandchild you didn't want?! And what kind of letter would that be when you basically washed your hands of both of us and handed the responsibility over to Draco?! Like I'm some toddler that needs to be taken care of and have her hand held!! Don't preach to me about the distance between us when you're the one that put it there!!"

The fire seemed to drain out of them both at the same time and Carol's deep blue eyes turned toward the cream carpet.

"I suppose I did push you away, Hermione," her voice was barely above a whisper, "But I… I just wanted the best for you. I couldn't believe that my beautiful, caring, intelligent Hermione was pregnant at seventeen. I just didn't want you to ruin your chances at a bright, happy future."

"I didn't," Hermione provided, "I am happy with my life, stressful as it may be at the moment."

**!H!D!**

Caleb and Connor felt a tad bit odd watching the emotional scene play out before them. It felt a little intrusive for them to hear about these personal feelings and emotions in this mother daughter confrontation when they'd only known Hermione for just shy of two weeks and knew nothing of what had transpired between her, her family, and their brother before hand.

Luckily for them, Brielle soon reminded her mother of their presence, albeit with a loud cry.

"Oh," Hermione jumped before rushing over to the twins and relieving Caleb of baby duty. She cooed gently to her daughter and bounced her slightly on her hip.

"Hermione," Carol spoke, getting her daughter's attention, "I see we have some guests, and I feel that now would be a good time to catch up, before your father returns from running errands with Hailey." Hermione glanced at the boys and then back to her mother before nodding and taking a seat between the twins and Carol seated herself on the loveseat.

For once Carol just sat and waited for Hermione to be ready to speak, and share her life.

"Well, ummm, Draco and I are still engaged," she flashed the ring that still adorned her finger, now without the concealment spell it had been shielded with at school, "But our wedding has been… uhh, postponed indefinitely because of the war in… our world."

"War? Is that why Draco isn't here? Is he okay?" Carol asked, shocked at this news. Hermione paled and turned her eyes from her mother to the fireplace mantle. She wanted to believe Draco was okay, but she hadn't even been able to contact him in her mind.

"Draco is fine," Caleb intoned. "He is fighting in the war. We're his younger brothers. He sent us here to watch over Hermione and Brielle," Connor informed. Both of them taking over when they saw the pain and uncertainty on Hermione's face.

"Brielle? Is that her name? It's a she?" Carol asked, also sensing the sensitivity of the subject and turning her attentions to the chubby baby in her daughter's arms.

Hermione nodded, turning a smiling glance downward at her baby. "Draco picked out her first name: Brielle. Brielle Grace Malfoy." Carol nodded, her eyes trained on the beautiful baby.

"Have you guys settled in nicely? Do you need anything for the baby- for Brielle, Hermione?" Carol asked, once again wringing her hands as she stood. The glistening in her eyes from her impending tears was extremely noticeable to all.

Hermione shook her head, "We're fine. I'm… I'm just going to go take a nap with Brielle. Wake me when Daddy and Hailey get back." Her mother nodded and Hermione, along with Brielle, climbed the stairs to her bedroom leaving Connor and Caleb to watch as her mother also retreated into the kitchen.

**!H!D!**

For once, everything in the Granger household seemed to be going smoothly. With her family home and getting to know Brielle, Connor, and Caleb she had less time to dwell and Draco's absence.

"She can't do anything yet, Sissy?" Hailey asked with wide eyes as she looked away from where Brielle lay on a blanket in the middle of the living room floor. Hermione smiled fondly at the name Hailey used to call her when she couldn't pronounce Hermione.

"No, she's only two and a half months old, she won't walk for at least another six months." Hailey frowned a bit but returned to the task of amusing her niece.

Hermione's brown eyes surveyed the room and she grinned. Caleb was huddled in the living room chair reading a book she'd left on his nightstand. Connor was watching a game of football with her father. Hailey and Brielle were both giggling on the floor, and her mother… she was humming in the kitchen, cooking dinner. With everyone so happy in almost made her forget she had a reason to be sad. She had almost forgotten that someone was missing from this happy home. She placed a hand fondly on her flat stomach. She hadn't had her period in close to six weeks and, unlike every other girl her age, she was extremely happy she was late.

"Hermione, would you come lend me a hand?" Carol's voice called from the kitchen and Hermione left her musings in favor of helping her mother. They'd slowly been reconciling their relationship. It was hard for her to look at her mother with the same adoration that she had as a child but then again, she wasn't a child anymore. She was well on her way to becoming an adult.

* * *

**A/N: Soo? Okay, I know Hermione seems pretty forgiving, but she's looking for someone to lean on. I'll try to work on that in later chapters. As for the promised flashback/possible oneshot: the only characters in it are Connor Caleb and Angelica so I'm thinking I might make it a one shot. As always, your feedback is much appreciated. **

**The only question that seemed to arise was about Shelby's behavior. Shelby was in the first chapter and it is mentioned that Hermione doesn't particularly like her, but hangs out with her because she's friends with Joyce. I don't know where I'll take that, but tell me if you'd like to see Shelby again and I'll try to fit her in... it might make for some interesting arguments. :) **

**And now, without further ado, a gigantic thank you goes out to _bluebaby3296, Marmalade Fever, Lightenmd, HarrowingGothling, magdelena2122, Isiss2868, Readerforlife, reader101, Wopsidaisy, LadyNorth76, frozenroses, celestreal, kazfeist, MiseryluvsDeath, mandsiepop, xcheerios, FrangipaniPrincess, Becca G., dracos-soccerstar, SnApe's Wifey, _and _YIsTheRumAlwaysGone_ for reviewing my story!! Thank you for your input!! Yours Truly!!**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: See note at end. Chapter Dedicated to: MiseryluvsDeath!! ENJOY!!

_**Previous Chapter**_

_"Hermione, would you come lend me a hand?" Carol's voice called from the kitchen and Hermione left her musings in favor of helping her mother. They'd slowly been reconciling their relationship. It was hard for her to look at her mother with the same adoration that she had as a child but then again, she wasn't a child anymore. She was well on her way to becoming an adult._

**_Current Chapter_**

"Hermione, Dustin's at the door!" Hailey's voice carried into the living room where Hermione sat on the couch in the middle of introducing the twins to the wonder of DVDs. A quizzical look crossed her face as she handed Brielle to Connor and went to the door.

"Hello, Dustin," she smiled, slipping on her shoes and stepping outside to talk to him.

"Hey, Hermione." His cheeks were tinged red a bit but Hermione couldn't tell if it was from the cool weather or not. "I just came to apologize. I know I should've come sooner, but I knew you were upset and all and I just wanted to give you guys some time to cool down, you understand." Hermione nodded.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to hurt Connor, and you couldn't have known he was hurt already," she offered him a small smile.

The red on his face darkened a shade and he glanced up from the ground to look into her eyes, "I'd like to apologize to them too Hermione, if that's okay." Her grin widened as she told him to wait while she got the twins.

It was a minute later that the two blonde boys stepped out of the house, both clad in jeans, t-shirts and socks.

"Hermione said you wanted to talk to us," Connor stated, his face a mirror of his twins emotionless expression.

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to tackle you, I guess I just got a little too into the game," he looked sheepish.

"Psh, we don't need your-" "We accept your apology," Connor interrupted his twin with a stern look, "No hard feelings?" He extended his hand and Dustin shook it, smiled at the pair.

"Just one thing," Caleb spoke up, "We noticed the way you were looking at Hermione the other day and we were wondering if you... uhh... _liked_ her."

Dustin's face was now a very rosy color, "I umm I… we're friends."

"Yeah, but we know you have feelings for her," Caleb informed.

"We just wanted to let you know that she is with Draco," Connor spoke this time.

"And they're going to stay together."

"Just thought we'd inform you,"

"Since our brother isn't here to do it himself."

"But we don't want to be on bad terms with you,"

"You are Hermione's friend and all,"

"But that's it, just her friend."

"It's not that we don't like you,"

"We just don't want you doing something stupid,"

"That might upset Hermione,"

"Or ruin your friendship."

"You understand."

Dustin's eyes went from one face to the next. How did they talk like that?

"I wasn't planning on doing anything like that," he replied, his eyes still moving between them.

"Okay, well then… I guess we may see you later," Connor offered with a smile. Caleb gave a short nod and reentered the house.

"Bye then," Dustin responded and gave a wave as Connor followed his brother and shut the door behind him.

"Did you guys make friends?" Hermione asked as they came back into the living room. Caleb smirked, "Yeah, Hermione." She looked a bit worried and turned to Connor, "You guys weren't mean were you? Is Dustin okay?"

Connor rolled his eyes, "We didn't hurt him, Hermione. We just talked alright? He apologized, we accepted. End of story."

Hermione smiled again, "Okay then, back to the movie!"

**!H!D!**

Hermione hovered over Brielle's crib, wringing her hands and she stared down at her baby looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Hermione, you've got to calm down," her father's voice reiterated what her mother had been telling her for the last twenty four hours. But she just couldn't. She couldn't calm down when her baby, her precious Brielle, one of her last ties to Draco, was developing a cold or something. She had to stay up to watch her, so she did. Hermione had barely slept for two hours in the past twenty four. Brielle hadn't slept much either, until now. She had been up crying and coughing and pulling at her hair and her mother's.

"It's just a cough Hermione," he mother soothed, "But if it makes you feel better we can take her to the doctor tomorrow morning. It's four in the morning now, don't you think you'd be more helpful to Brielle if you got some sleep, too?"

"But what if she needs me…"

"We'll wake you," Connor assured her. He and Caleb had also stayed up, watching over their soon-to-be sister-in-law as she worried over their niece. Hailey was the only one getting any sleep tonight.

"Alright, I guess…" She was interrupted by an owl pecking at the window. Hermione's eye's opened wide as her father went and raised the window to let the bird in.

"Draco…" she whispered under her breath as Caleb removed the letter from its leg and handed the envelope to Hermione. She held her breath as she opened and began to read to herself:

_Dear Miss Granger and Misters Pritchard and Pritchard,_

_It is my happy privilege to send word that Mister Potter has succeeded in his quest to defeat the Dark Lord! Though many casualties have been suffered on both sides and many Death Eaters are, as of yet, unaccounted for, it is for this reason that we at Hogwarts send word to all those who have fled its walls. It is safe to return. We request help in rebuilding those areas around the school that have suffered great damage and in the search and capture of the escaped criminals mentioned above. It is my sad duty to also attach a list of the deceased and missing from both sides of the war. This list will be updated every time we receive confirmation on the status of a witch or wizard. My condolences for any and all losses. _

_Signed,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione's eyes skimmed down the list of the deceased, her heart clenching painfully every time she came across a name she knew. Her only joy was that Draco's name was not on that list. She was just about to read the letter out loud when something started to appear at the bottom of the Missing list. She let out the breath she'd been holding in a pained moan as the letter fell from her hand and she collapsed on her knees, no longer able to hold herself up.

Her sobs filled the room as Connor and Carol rushed to her side and Caleb picked up the letter. His face hardened as he saw what had dismayed Hermione.

"_**Missing**_:

Lucius Malfoy

Gerald Cox

Samson Coble

Timothy Remington

Sarah McLeod

Cooper Jennings

Leah Jennings

Kayla Barndt

Angelica Pritchard

Peter Pettigrew

Kyle Smith

Charles Davenport

Emily Glover

Harry Potter

**Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for the late update and the short chapter. I've been a little caught up in school, but my AP test is over and I should be good for at least another month. I've also got a pretty hectic summer coming up but I'll try not to be negligent. Tell me what you guys think!**

**Also, a reviewer, _svt_, mentioned my extreme lack of British lingo and I sincerely apologize if that is taking away from the fic. I sometimes forget that this is the appropriate time to the use of the small amount of British slang I have picked up. I am American and the only other school systems I am familiar with are that of Canada, Germany, and Ethiopia and even then only vaguely. Any suggestions for improvements or a beta reader would be greatly appreciated. My current beta is swamped with her own school work and only has time to breath every other weekend. **

**Now for everyone's favorite part of my notes... a THANK YOU to my loyal, wonderful, amazing, dedicated reviewers!! Thanks go to **_Prettypirateygirl22, xoKelswelsxo, Fanatic-Fan, Marmalade Fever, Tokyo Style Army Girl, kazfeist, Wopsidaisy, ebbe04, xcheerios, Readerforlife, Dramione90, Shakendra06, MiseryluvsDeath, Dream-gone-wrong, svt, HarrowingGothling, Isiss2868, dracos-soccerstar, magdalena2122, frozenroses, heavenleehime! _**Without you all I'd be nothing! Another shoutout to _MISERYLUVSDEATH _for being the 200th reviewer!! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU!!**

**I love you all! Don't forget to tell my what you think!! Yours Truly!!**


	19. Chapter 19

"No, no, no, no, no," Hermione whispered repeatedly to herself in between sobs

"No, no, no, no, no," Hermione whispered repeatedly to herself in between sobs. Draco should be on his way to get her, not…not missing after a war!! Everything was supposed to be okay. He was supposed to come back and get her. They'd bicker, but really be glad to be back together. And Brielle! Oh, she would **not** grow up without her father! Not without **Draco** as her father!! It couldn't happen!! It coul-

"Hermione!!" her mother's shout broke though her thoughts and she turned her tear stained face to Carol's pale one, "… you're bleeding…"

She glanced down and sure enough, on the back of her pink cotton night gown was a growing spot of blood. She gasped and then clutched at her stomach and stared helplessly up at her mother.

Caleb pocketed the letter and turned to his brother, who was still kneeling at Hermione's side.

"Stay here, Connor," he instructed before aparating away with a loud 'POP'. Connor stood, "NO!! Where'd you think you're going you idiot!!" he screamed into the air.

"Connor," Carol spoke as she gently helped Hermione from the floor, "I need you to stay here with Brielle and Hailey while I run Hermione to the drug store." She spoke softly. Connor turned to look at them and his eyes widened when he saw the stain. Hermione looked up at him pitifully, unable to find her own voice.

"Don't take her to the drugstore!!" he shouted, his anger at his twin still present, "Hermione's pregnant!! She needs to go to a healer!!"

Carol looked shocked, but Frank went into action. "Bring her to the car, Carol, hurry!" he insisted, as he grabbed his coat and keys. Carol and Hermione struggled to the car, Hermione's sobs echoing in the now silent house.

!H!D!

Carol and Frank paced in Emergency Room floor. Just months ago they were pushing Hermione to have an abortion and now here they were anxiously awaiting a visit from a doctor telling them that their daughter and unborn grandchild were alive and well. Carol's hands were beginning to hurt from her wringing them all the time but she couldn't help it. She couldn't imagine how broken her daughter would be if she lost her baby. Feeling like this now, being caught in a moment so tense, she could hardly believe she'd suggested that Hermione willingly kill her first child. It was all so much so fast.

Her worry must have been showing on her face as Frank came and wrapped and arm around her and held her to his chest.

"She'll be alright, Honey," he whispered and she could feel the rumbling of his voice in his chest as she pressed her face against his shirt and cried.

"Mister and Missus Granger," a young man called, as he stepped into the room. The couple broke apart and hurried to him, Carol wiping away her tears quickly.

"Is she okay?? Tell me my little girl's alright??" Carol pleaded, her eyes wide and tearing up again. Frank grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Well, it took a while, but she's stable. We had to sedate her, she was near hysterical," he informed, his weary eyes glancing down at his clipboard and then back to the older couple, "Did you know your daughter was pregnant, Mister and Missus Granger?"

"We just found out a little bit ago," Frank informed. The doctor nodded, "Well, about her baby…"

!H!D!

Caleb aparated as close as he could to Hogwarts and then ran the rest of the way, by the time he'd reached the castle doors, he could hardly breathe. The grounds were littered with small groups of people here and there but he took little notice of them in his hurry. As he paused for a breath, bending over and resting his sweaty palms on his jean clad knees, a ginger haired girl walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, looking at him quizzically, taking in his distinctly muggle clothing.

"No. I need to find Blaise Zabini," he informed, trying not to be too curt. She rolled her eyes.

"He's been my shadow for the past few days, he should be down by the lake right about now… he's been….brooding ever since he got back," she frowned a bit at the end. Caleb nodded his thanks and took off toward the lake. He got there in record time, earning a few stares from the sparse people on the grounds.

"Blaise!" he shouted as he approached the murky waters. The lone figure at the water's edge turned at the call of his name.

"Pritchard?" he called back recognizing the face but not the hair. Caleb reached him a moment later. He bent over, panting as he nodded. "I… I need… I need to find Draco," he finally managed to get out. Blaise turned back to the water.

"Don't you think I've tried that already," he spat, his eyes gleaming. "He went after Potter, who went after Weaslette over there," he gestured to the girl Caleb had spoken to minutes before, "But it wasn't really her he was chasing. It was an image projected by Bellatrix. Or that's what the people who saw them run off say. I wasn't there," his voice was distinctly melancholy, showing little sign of hope for the return of his childhood friend.

"Where was it? Which way did they go?!" Caleb demanded, still as adamant as before. Blaise turned his steely gaze to the boy again, "You won't find him!!"

"I have to try!!" Caleb shot back, "He has a kid, Blaise!! And possibly another one on the way!! He's found a girl who I'm pretty sure loves his snarky ass and she's worried sick over him!! Hell, he's my brother!! I've got to do something!!"

Blaise stared, wide eyed, taking in the new appearance of his housemate up close for the first time. "Brother?" Caleb nodded. Blaise glanced back and the water, before dropping the rock he'd planned on throwing. "I'll take you back there. We'll find Draco together… maybe the Glorious Golden Boy will be with him," he smirked, trying to lighten the mood. Caleb smirked back and they both set off toward the castle to prepare as quickly as possible for their departure.

"Where are you two going so fast?" Ginny asked as they passed her.

"Out," Caleb answered shortly as the entered the castle. This, however, was enough to peak the girl's interest and she followed behind the duo.

!H!D!

Connor paced for the next thirty minutes. How could everyone just leave him behind? How could everything take a turn for the worst in just minutes? He ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you alright?" a small voice asked and Connor jumped and spun around to find Hailey standing there in her purple pajamas.

He wanted to say no, but his little experience with children, specifically this child, told him that that would only provoke more questions.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine," he sighed, collapsing on the couch only to get up again as Brielle began to cry. He removed the infant from her cradle and cooed at her as gently as he could before sitting back down.

"Babies have it the best," Hailey murmured as she crawled up to his side, looking at her niece.

"Why's that?" Connor prompted, subconsciously happy for the company and conversation the two young girls offered.

"They have no worry in life. Everyone does everything they can to make them happy all the time," her voice was light as she pressed a finger into Brielle's small fist and the baby gurgled at her.

"When something goes wrong, and everyone tries to pretend it's okay, they're the last to figure it out."

Connor stared at her after that last statement. How could this little girl give such insight into life, and herself, in three small sentences? Then again, she was related to Hermione.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Hailey?" he quirked his eyebrow at the girl.

"Not with everyone yelling and panicking down here like you guys have been all night. Now, if you were lying in your bed listening to everyone in the house yell, would you try to sleep, or sit at the top of the stairs so you could hear better?" she smirked at him, and Connor just stared back.

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry for the delay, the short chapter, and the grammar mistakes. This was kind of a filler chapter that I'm not really happy with... but tell me what YOU think. I am currently working from my labtop as I am spending the summer in Boston going to school... sigh. I won't have much time to write or update at all so I thought I'd post this since I got a free moment. I'd like to thank _magdalena2122, Lady Sapphirea, pussycat06, christy86, SkilletFan, kazfeist, red24ly, Readerforlife, Wopsidaisy, HarrowingGothling, Prettypirateygirl22, Fanatic-Fan, jaja983, MiseryluvsDeath, and mysticpammy _for taking the time to review!! You ARE what keeps me going!! Much love. Yours Truly.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for... well, let's save this for the end shall we. Here you go:**

**Chapter 20**

"Tell me again why we're headed this way. Following that low-down, no good…"

"Tell us again why you followed us?" Blaise interrupted Ginny's rant, "I told you to stay behind and look after your brother. With as many of them as there are there's bound to be one wounded at Hogwarts somewhere."

"And I told you that you are **NOT** my father and have **no** authority over me! I don't even know why you've been following me around like a lost puppy for the past two weeks!! I can very well…"

"Lost puppy my arse!!! I have not been following you around, you daft ginger haired Weasely!! And it seemed last week you quite _enjoyed_ my company!!"

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted!! I can very well go where I please and do as I please with or without your stupid blessing, Zabini!!"

"Well, why don't you _go_ back to Hogwarts and _do_ whatever the hell you've been doing for the past two weeks!! Oh wait, you've been hanging all over _me_!! My apologies," he sneered, turning another corner in the dark, musty cavern they'd been traveling in for the past seven hours.

"Why you little…" Ginny growled taking a step forward only to be held back by the third member of their party.

"Would you two kindly shut it!!?" Caleb shouted, stunning both of them as he hadn't said a word in three hours. "You can save your bloody lovers spat for when we get back to civilization."

Ginny huffed and Blaise pretended to ignore Caleb's outburst and continued leading the way. They were going into forbidden territory to retrace Draco's steps. The ministry had banned all entry to Benedict's Hovel, the place of Voldemort's death and the site of the Final Battle. But Blaise knew a way in that the Ministry, in its scramble to regain its bearings and get the wizarding world under control, had yet to guard. But Benedict's Hovel was not a pleasant place to wander, especially with the growing chance that the animals previously evicted by the Dark Lord would return to their homes with an extremely hostile disposition.

"We'll stop here for now," Blaise intoned as the reached a spot where the cave widened. Ginny's skin went pale when she caught sight of where Zabini intended to make camp.

"Not here," she voiced, "This is _**it**_. We can't stay _here_." Caleb glanced back at Blaise, who had set down his pack and was currently resting on a large boulder.

"It's done with, Ginny. He is really and truly gone. This is the last familiar place before we go on in search of my idiot best friend and your Precious Potter," his voice was calm, even soothing, but he didn't once look up at either of them.

Ginny set her pack down, seemingly giving in to the inevitable, and slumped against the wall. "He's not my Precious Potter. He does not belong to me. And if there is anything between us, it is but a strained friendship," she corrected, her voice quiet and sad.

Caleb opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a scathing look from Blaise. He closed his mouth immediately. Even out of school the respect instilled from belonging to the house of Slytherin remained.

"Caleb, Ginny you two sleep first. Even with him dead, I don't trust these caves," Blaise spoke. Caleb nodded, knowing that the only person who would sleep the whole night, if it was currently night outside, would be the girl. It surprised him that Blaise had taken to calling her by her first name. Perhaps it was to ease the fear that still remained visible on her face and in her movements. Or maybe it was just another difference between Blaise and Draco. Caleb smirked as he thought about the assumptions people made about his elder brother based on his preference to call most people by their surname only. Many thought he was just being conceited or rude, and so had Caleb and Connor for a time. But as they spent time with Draco, and studying as much of his past as they could get their hands on, they learned that it was not his way of being rude and belittling others, but his way of keeping others at a distance so as to protect anyone from being hurt. Whether he was protecting himself or the other party they'd yet to figure out.

"Sleep Caleb," Blaise reminded him, bringing him out of his reverie, "You've only got a few hours." Caleb nodded, seeing Ginny already curled up but obviously awake. Caleb propped himself up against the cave wall and drifted off into a dreamless sleep in a matter of minutes, having no trouble with slumber after over thirty hours awake.

"Blaise," Ginny whispered, after listening to Caleb's even breathing for ten minutes.

"What?"

"Why have you been follo-… spending time with me?" she corrected herself at the last moment to avoid another confrontation. Blaise was silent for a moment.

"Much as I hate to admit it," he began slowly, "it started because of your stupid prat of a brother."

"Ron?" she questioned, wondering how he could figure into all of this.

Blaise nodded before realizing, with their wands all extinguished, she couldn't see this motion. "I was wounded after the last battle and by the time I got here Draco had already followed after Harry. You were wounded also, not horribly, but, well, you know, and Ron was torn between you and following after his best mate. He just sort of glanced at me and…" he trailed off, not ready to go into the emotion that had passed through the air in those few moments.

"And you took me back to Hogwarts. That is what he would have wanted," the second part was said more to herself than to him.

"It was a brother thing," Blaise explained, pleased that she didn't push him to continue recounting the events of that evening.

"A brother thing?" "I have a sister also," Blaise informed, "And if I were in that position I would want someone to bring her to safety, too. Though Belinda's not a thing like you and I'd hope she wouldn't risk her life chasing after me like Ron and I both knew you would if you'd come to and seen him running off like he did."

"She would," Ginny responded, "if she cared a thing about you, she would. Because sisters have a way of knowing how stupid, pig-headed, and careless brothers can be. But that doesn't explain why you stayed."

"I stayed because," Blaise paused, not really sure of the reason himself, "… because we both needed it. Needed someone." A small smile graced Ginny lips and she was about to respond when he spoke again. "That's enough sharing for one night, Ginny. I know you girls do this stuff all the time but I'm a guy, and a Slytherin to boot. Too much of this could kill me, or worse… turn me _soft_. Get some sleep."

Her smile only widened but she remained quiet, willing herself to sleep.

**!H!D!**

Blaise was the last to wake, but was ready to move on in a matter of minutes.

"Ron went this way," he pointed directly across the opening, toward a narrower section of the cavern toward which they were progressing.

"He said that he went left when it split in two and that wasn't the correct direction," Ginny informed, recalling what Ron had recounted once he'd been found and brought to St. Mungo's.

"So onward until we can go right," Caleb declared as they pushed forward, watching their feet and heads and maneuvering their bodies at uncomfortable angles in order to cope with the sharp edges on the cavern walls.

They moved on in silence, Blaise in the lead and Caleb taking up the rear, with their wands lit and at the ready. Ginny had offered to take the rear and offer Caleb the protection of the middle, him being the youngest of the bunch. Caleb had frowned at the offer and declined. Blaise had laughed and when goaded and poked by the feisty red-head had finally confessed that neither he nor Caleb would have let her take one of the riskier positions in their group no matter how much older she was and that Caleb was most likely a tad bit offended that she had implied that he couldn't defend the rear as well as she could. To this Ginny scowled and accused both men of being sexist and chauvinistic.

"Look, just give it up," Blaise pleaded with her as he narrowly missed tripping over a large protrusion to his left, "It wasn't an insult and as entertaining as your rant was for the first hour and a half it has gotten really old really fast." They had already veered right and were waiting for any sign of their lost school mates.

Ginny's scowl deepened and she shoved Blaise forward. Blaise put his hands in front of him to brace for the impact but when it never came and he kept falling he reached upward and caught onto the closest thing to him ask quick as he could. Ginny wasn't braced for the added strain of Blaise's weight and she too fell forward, as did Caleb who grabbed onto her other arm in an attempt to stop her descent. Their screams echoed off the stone walls long after their brief fall had ended.

Ginny glanced up at the ledge maybe seven feet above them, "And you grabbed onto me why?" she questioned Blaise as they all stood and checked themselves for injury.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see the bottom in the dark," he sneered, "But at least now you don't have to climb down."

"Maybe I would've preferred to climb down!"

"Blaise?"

"Well then, why don't I give you a boost up and you can do the whole bloody thing over again your way!!?"

"Ginny?"

"Why don't you?!! Sounds like a fantastic idea to me!! Let's go backwards instead of forwards!! Great thinking Blaise!!!" she shouted and before Blaise could open his mouth to retort and loud shriek filled the ditch. They all quieted.

"I was going to ask if you all heard that if you could bloody well stop arguing for a moment," Caleb whispered fiercely. They had all heard it that time and there was no mistaking the pain and anguish that rang so clearly around them.

"That way," Blaise breathed as he pointed to an archway leading into a tunnel, the only way out of the ditch besides the way they'd came. Ginny nodded and they fell back into line, following Blaise silently through the passage way.

**!H!D!**

The next day, during visiting hours, Frank and Carol brought Connor and Brielle to the hospital, leaving Hailey with the neighbors for the day. They had offered to keep Brielle too but Hermione adamantly refused to let her stay alone with anyone other than herself or Connor. After sitting silently in her room for ten minutes her parent's left, excusing themselves to the cafeteria.

"Where's Caleb?" Hermione asked as the door shut behind her father.

"Gone," Connor's voice was quiet, "chasing Draco."

"But… you…" Hermione struggled to find the words, "Are you oka…"

"I'm fine," his voice was clipped but she knew he wasn't angry with her.

"You two… have you… have you ever been apart?" she avoided the subject of Draco altogether, preferring to get to the bottom of Connor's sudden melancholy.

"He's in Slytherin, I'm in Ravenclaw of course we've been apart," he still wouldn't meet her eyes.

"No, I mean… apart like… like now," she didn't want to upset him further but in the silence the sound of his heavy breathing was too much to ignore. She knew he wanted, needed, to cry or something, but also knew that since he was related to Draco meant he wouldn't or couldn't, whichever.

"Yes…" he spoke slowly, "Once…our mother forced us apart." That was all the explanation she was going to get, but the memory was so vivid in his mind.

**!H!D!**

Angelica had been to see a muggle doctor of sorts, behind her husband's back of course, because she was worried about her twins. They hardly ever socialized with the other children their age and tended to stay and play together. It worried her, thinking that they might be slow developing. The doctor had told her to try to get them interested in different things so they could develop separate personalities. Also to dress them differently. Angelica had tried, tried and failed. She dressed them differently, but even at six they knew exactly what they wanted and come lunch time they were in identical outfits once more. She pushed Connor to spend time in the library and bought Caleb a broom and encouraged interest in quidditch, but Caleb would fly to the library window and sneak in and they'd spend the whole day reading, or he'd pick up Connor and they'd both fly circles around the mansion together or taking turns.

Angelica was desperate; they'd even learned to remove the glamour charms she'd placed upon them anchored with the necklaces she'd given them at birth. They'd remove the chains when they were alone and didn't know she was watching. They were intrigued by their platinum hair and smoky eyes that had to be kept hidden away from the world. It was one day that Horace almost caught them that she panicked. Together they were too much of a threat to their current comfortable lifestyle, not to mention they still were extremely reluctant to befriend other children their age. Horace left for a _meeting_ and Angelica snapped. She rushed into the twins' room and jerked Connor off the floor where they were laying playing wizarding chess. Caleb sat up shocked by the harsh treatment of his twin. Both stared wide eyed at their mother.

"Too long, you two only spend time together!! It shouldn't be this way!!" She shouted, not really trying to explain, but instead conveying her mixed up thoughts. She let out a scream and both boys cowered. She pulled Connor behind her as she turned swiftly to leave the room, not even bothering to make sure Caleb would follow. Connor's feet were dragging and she jerked his arm again to get him to move with her. He stumbled and she glanced back to see Caleb practically running to keep up.

"You two need to learn to be apart!! You won't always have each other!!!" she shouted. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was hurting them, her fingers bruising Connor's arm. A crash sounded behind her and she glanced back again, not stopping her stride as she began to ascend a set of stairs. Caleb had tripped and fallen into a table along the hallway, his lip was bleeding as was his palm and Angelica noticed the broken glass vase briefly. But Caleb hadn't stopped following her. Connor's quiet sobs filled the momentary silence.

"You need to speak to others!! Befriend others!! You are _just_ brothers!!! Blood means _nothing_ if you have no connections!!" she yelled, momentarily remembering her own childhood and the cruelty between herself and her three sisters. She continued the struggle up the stairs, having great difficulty as Connor, being pulled up the stairs backwards, would not fit next to her on the narrow staircase. She paused and hoisted him up under her arm, his flailing and reaching for his twin preventing her from carrying him at her shoulder as she did when he was younger. She turned to glance at Caleb, a good ten stairs down, and accidentally hit Connor's head against the railing. At this Caleb paused, his own hand coming to rest against his head in the same place Connor had just hit, he gripped the railing for a moment before continuing forward, stumbling after his raving mother.

Angelica reached the top and pushed the door open before thrusting Connor inside. The boy stumbled and fell forward on his hands before turning to face her. She stood in the doorway, breathing heavily from the strain of carrying Connor up the stairs. She was positive there was fear in his eyes and if she'd been in her right mind she would've stopped, apologized and kissed the hurt away. As it was, Connor did the exact opposite of what she expected. He scrambled forward reaching out and shouting for Caleb and the boy came up behind their mother, panting from the exertion. Angelica's scowl grew and she held Caleb back as she pushed Connor back again. "You two **will** learn to be **apart**!!" she shouted as she slammed the door and locked it magically.

She looked down at Caleb as she began to pull him back down the stairs. Dragging him by his arm in the same way she'd brought Connor from their room. Pounding could be heard behind them as Connor attacked the door. She noticed the tears streaking Caleb's face matched his brothers. And she screamed again. Did they do everything the same?! What would it take to break these habits!?! His charmed brown hair was matted to his face with sweat in the front and sticking up at odd angles in the back. She pulled him down past the kitchens where the house elves were cowering, never having seen their Mistress in such a fit of rage and insanity.

She didn't stop until she'd reached the basement. Horace had wanted a dungeon, but she'd insisted that that would've been far to dark. She walked down the old staircase calmly, with Caleb fighting her the whole way down. She reached the bottom and released his arm, giving him a look that conveyed clearly that he wasn't to follow her. She left quietly and closed the door behind her, locking it and slumping against it. It was now that she realized neither twin had spoken to her throughout the whole ordeal. Connor had yelled for his brother and Caleb hadn't said a word. She breathed in heavily, righted herself and began to walk away from the door when a horribly angry scream filled the air. She paused. It seemed to come from everywhere; she couldn't tell if it was from Caleb, down in the basement or from Connor, so far away in the attic or maybe it was both. But, whoever it was, it broke her, she fell to her knees and covered her ears, unable to stand the sound any longer.

**!H!D!**

Hermione could see that this was all Connor was going to tell her about whatever had happened before, but she could also see the unnatural shine in his averted eyes. Everyone needed a good cry every once in a while, and as she thought about it a stray tear slid down her face.

"You aren't alone now Connor," she assured him, "But I feel it as well," she said sadly, thinking about all of her friends, Caleb, and Draco back in the wizarding world without her. The hospital room got quiet, even Brielle didn't make a noise, as tears silently fell down two sad faces.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so this chapter took forever and a day (literally) because... well I can sit here and tell my life story or I can just cut to the chase. I had this chapter and chapter 21 on a laptop that i no longer use and so... i kinda forgot about them. I am so sorry and the only reason this is here is because you, my doting and undeserved reviewers kept pushing me to do this :). I don't really read Draco/Hermione anymore and I'm not as interested in this fic as I was when I started... but I hate it when authors leave things unfinished and I'm doing my best not to do that to you guys. Eventually I will edit the previous chapters, as I would like to believe my writing has improved, but for now I will post what I have and try to tie this up with a nice pretty bow :)

**A Special Thanks goes out to:** _kingbritney, Writer In The Valley, XDraco and HermioneX, Dianafefe1, Diamonds55, Brielle(Dramione's Daughter), CherryMartini, Superstar2, Dahlia Faith Black, MrsJulyhaMalfoy, mandsiepop, Cal8907, Carlisle-the doctor, Lady Sapphirea, Regretting Crimson, Readerforlife, SugarShimmerBomb, kazfeist, mallymuggle, she is brighter, Wopsidaisy, BeyondRubies, Prettypirateygirl22, mia818, MaYtImE, TvAddict1981, xcheerios, Mikkelsen, and Lightenmd! _The continued reviews even as I was absent made me realise that this story should have an ending :) Please continue to tell me what you think :)

Again, I'm sorry for the unbearable delay

Yours Truly


End file.
